Imprevisto
by Soryum
Summary: La vida, presenta jugadas muy curiosas ; algunas veces no hace tocar fondo para hacernos reaccionar y mirar las cosas con claridad, sin importar que tan desastrosas estén las circunstancias y aunque la incertidumbre se presente en cada esquina nunca hay que olvidar que hay una luz al final del túnel, y algunas veces, esa luz está más cerca de lo que se espera...
1. Chapter 01

_Dolor._

Era lo único que sentía al ver lo que sucedía en sus narices.

Al borde del colapso, con el corazón cayendo a pedazos la esper menor decidió retirarse de la fiesta que se celebraba al ver a su hermana junto al hombre que había robado su corazón.

Si lo dijera así cualquiera diría que era una exageración ; que solo se trataba de una conversación normal la que ambos sostenían y que su objetivo era formar un melodrama.

_Pero no es así_

Los conocía muy bien a ambos; principalmente a su hermana, que al tener una actitud horrible nunca se había mostrado tan abierta ante nadie, a excepción de hoy.

Sus ojos los decían todo. No solo los de ella, sino también su acompañante calvo que no le quitaba sus ojos de encima; ambos habían echo _click _.

Lo que nunca pasó con ella ocurrió con su hermana.

Había sido derrotada en un ámbito que para ella seguía siendo extraño ; _el amor. _

Lo único que le queda es desahogar sus penas, sacar todo su dolor y prepararse para ver a su querida s_is_ tomarse de la mano con el hombre que aún seguía amando.

_**..**_

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, de seguro la fiesta había terminado y ella ni cuenta se dio. Aunque eso ya no le importaba, un comentario repentino la sacó de sus depresivos pensamientos en aquel enorme jardín iluminado por la luz de la luna.

— Ah, solo eras tú, creía que era una perra en labores de parto — El cyborg había hecho acto de presencia, un poco decepcionado al encontrarse con una de las hermanas que tanto le repugnaban; aunque a comparación de Tatsumaki al menos podía entablar una pequeña conversación con su hermana menor.

La mujer lo miró confundido.

_¿Lloro como una perra? Se preguntó a sí misma. _

— _Sí — respondió su consciente_

_Re-formulo la pregunta: ¿Lloro como una perra a punto de parir?_

— _Posiblemente... _

Toallas húmedas, agua caliente, tijeras y más toallas secas era lo que traía en una caja en las manos de la chatarra rubia.

Se lo había tomado en serio.

Éste, con un tono de obligación mas que de interés genuino se limitó a decir dos palabras:

_ ** — ¿Qu****é**** pasó? — **_

_**{****Media hora de drama después****}**_

— Entiendo. Iré a devolver esto. Adiós — Fue lo último que dijo y desapareció de la vista de la chica. Dejándola completamente pasmada.

«_¿Solo eso? ¿Así sin más?_ »

Sabía que los hombres eran desabridos en este tipo de cosas pero eso fue exagerar.

Decidió no darle importancia; bastaba con haber desahogado sus penas con el rubio a pesar de no ser tan buenos compañeros, agradecida que al menos se sentó a su lado y escuchó con suma atención. O al menos fingió hacerlo.

El joven cerró la puerta del conserje que había abierto a la fuerza, por suerte nadie lo había visto ya que se encontraba lejos del bullicio de la fiesta. Aunque los clase S eran los más célebres del lugar, éste se aburrió rápido y no quería molestar a su Sensei al verlo tan animado charlando con la insolente psíquica, su inocencia de cyborg le hizo pensar que estaban compartiendo anécdotas o consejos para una batalla, pero luego de escuchar el drama de la un poco menos fastidiosa de su hermana todo le quedó claro.

El calvito había recibido la flecha del amor.

Nada más y nada menos que la chillona de Tatsumaki.

La vida personal de su maestro no le interesaba, pero al imaginar la ruidosa y repugnante actitud de la psíquica irrumpiendo la paz que reinaba en el departamento era suficiente para que sus cables comenzaran a hacer cortocircuito.

* * *

_¡Hello! ((°w°))/ ¿que les pareció el primer capítulo de esta rareza? La idea me vino de la nada y decidí darle una oportunidad xd_

_Comenzó con la parte triste pero era la forma más rápida que se me ocurrió ._. además, hay MUUCHOS fic's del caillou con las hermanas, por ende, decidí que era hora del cyborg oxigenado._

_¡Me despido y hasta la próxima! _


	2. Chapter 02

Había pasado una semana desde que su corazón se partió en dos.

El dolor seguía allí; solo que en menor intensidad. Había aprendido que olvidar a alguien no era tan simple, que los recuerdos de esa persona volvían a su mente en las ocasiones más inoportunas y se aferraban en lo más profundo, renuentes a dejarse olvidar, consumiendo así su sano juicio.

— Señorita Fubuki, últimamente ha actuado muy extraño — Habló uno de sus subordinados. La mencionada, que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Al ver esto, prosiguió — . Últimamente la veo más insegura al tomar decisiones y muchas veces se ha quedado viendo al vació, ¿Se puede saber que le pasa?

Nada.

Sin más, el hombre con traje se posiciono frente a ella y comenzó a chasquear los dedos en un intento por _"traerla de vuelta"_ acto del cual se arrepintió al sentir su cuerpo impactar contra una de las paredes y una que otra costilla rota.

No había que olvidar que era hermana de Tatsumaki.

.

.

.

— Hola Fubuki, tiempo que no venías — Fue el simple saludo de Saitama.

Apenas poner un pie en el departamento la bombardeó la nostalgia, hace poco pareciera que vivía allí, todo con el objetivo de conocer más a aquel cabeza brillante para que un simple encuentro con su hermana le derrumbara sus esperanzas.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y puso en marcha lo que venía a hacer ; recoger todo indicio de que una vez estuvo allí. Puesto que se había tomado la confianza de dejar una que otra cosa ; mientras no se tocaran los mangas y los juegos el calvo era una pasiva.

— Fubuki, te recuerdo que no importa que tus cosas estén aquí — habló el héroe clase B al ver de reojo que ésta metía todo en una bolsa.

— Sensei, si ella lo a decidido entonces deje que lo haga — replicó cortante el cyborg que se encontraba en la cocina, él sabía el mensaje oculto tras esa acción.

— Entiendo, pero…

Las esperanzas de la chica se elevaron de sobremanera.

—Si no te molesta….me gustaría que me hablaras de Tatsumaki… — susurró el calvo, dirigiendo una mirada suplicante.

Nuevamente, unas cuantas groserías salieron de la boca de ésta en un tono casi inaudible ; pero no había nada que hacer, ella había perdido y además, no pensaba ser la rival de su hermana — .No te preocupes, cuando termine aquí te contaré todo — Forzó una sonrisa para disimular.

.

.

.

_ ¿ Cuánto había pasado ?_

_ ¿ 15 minutos ? _

_ ¿ Por qué se sentía como una eternidad ?_

Cada segundo que permanecía allí era como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho. Como si se derritiera por dentro.

— Bien, pregunta no. 17... — anunció Saitama, pero un extraño olor desvió su atención de la hoja en donde había echo anotaciones.

— ¡Genos, la comida se quema! ¡¿Genos?! — Al no recibir respuesta de su discípulo, le dirigió a la cocina dando grandes zancadas y logró apagar el horno de donde provenía la columna de humo, abrió todas las ventanas y dijo :

— Lamento que hayas presenciado esto Fubuki, Genos es un experto en la cocina, debería estar… — Miró incrédulo el espacio vacío donde había estado la chica segundos atrás.

.

.

.

_Tac, tac, tac… _

El sonido de sus tacones mientras bajaba por las escaleras era lo único que se escuchaba por aquel " inhóspito" edificio. Al llegar a la planta baja se aseguró en ubicarse en un ángulo muerto por si Saitama se le ocurría ver por la ventana...De la cual salía humo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

La esper tuvo un ligero sobresalto al no percatarse de la presencia del rubio que se hallaba detrás de ella, recostado en la pared de brazos cruzados.

— No entiendo, primero lo de la fiesta, y ahora esto, ¿de verdad te importa tanto lo que me pasa? — Preguntó, albergando una dosis de esperanza por el trato tan amable del rubio

— No — aclaró de manera abrupta para dar lugar a la explicación —, le pedí al doctor Kuseno que me hiciera unas mejoras, entre ellas un programa que me ayudará a calmar a las víctimas en un desastre y tú eres una buena prác—

Si hay que mencionar algún defecto del cyborg, es la rapidez con la que se aísla de su alrededor mientras habla, ya que, al estar tan abismado en su explicación, le fue imposible percatarse de la enorme roca que impacto contra él. Dejándolo inconsciente durante media hora.

Por el contrario, la psíquica se alejaba mostrando una sonrisa triunfante, como si hubiera dejado todas sus desdichas pasadas adheridas en aquella roca que hizo estrellar contra el molesto "robot"...

La esper dirigió una última mirada al departamento.

— _Adiós, Saitama…_

Emprendió su camino sin mirar atrás...


	3. Capítulo 03

— Jamás imaginé ver tantas cajas en un día — Se quejó el calvo al ver su abarrotado departamento.

— Te dije que debíamos buscar otro lugar, no sé que te tiene atado a este espacio tan cutre — Criticó Tatsumaki dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio al pequeño lugar —, yo puedo pagar el alquiler de uno mejor… no, mejor dicho,¡COMPRARLO ! — vociferó mientras activaba sus poderes, haciendo que todas las cajas se abrieran.

_«Por eso no quiero mudarme» _Pensó Saitama, la simple idea de "papeles invertidos" le provocaba dolores de cabeza.

Se alejó de la quisquillosa esper, puesto que ésta, no necesitaba ayuda para colocar sus pertenencias en lo que pronto llamaría _"hogar"_

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — Se dirigió a su aprendiz que se encontraba metiendo las últimas cosas en su enorme bolso.

Éste no le respondió.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando llegaste aquí, pensé que este día nunca llegaría… — habló con nostalgia, mientras se recostaba en una pared — Te puedes mudar al departamento de al lado si gustas — aconsejó, pero al ver que el contrario no parecía considerar su propuesta, indagó: — ¿A dónde irás?

— Lejos de aquí — Se indignó a responder, cuando se cercioró que no quedara vestigio alguno de que vivió allí, acomodó su bolso, y se inclinó ante su Sensei a modo de una formal despedida.

Genos abandonó el departamento.

_**..**_

— ¿Me están diciendo que hicieron todo esto a mis espaldas? — Confusa, la líder del Blizzard Group, posaba su mirada entre sus subordinados más cercanos.

— No tiene por qué preocuparse, ¡No hay mejor lugar para despejar la mente que este! — exclamó uno de ellos mientras señalaba una revista que tenía impresa la imagen de una extensa playa.

— "Vagancia beach" deja que tus preocupaciones se diluyan en las cálidas aguas y… — Un sonido interrumpió la lectura de la esper, en seguida, uno de sus subalternos ingresó a la sala — ¡El taxi espera!

— ¿Taxi? — Dominada por la confusión, la esper no reaccionó como debería hacerlo una líder al ser arrastrada (con suma delicadeza) hacia el exterior del edificio, efectivamente, un taxi aguardaba con la puerta abierta.

No sabía que decir, ni que hacer, desconcertada, permaneció inmóvil analizando la situación, pero luego de unos segundos, un comentario la sacó de su perturbación.

— Señorita Blizzard, con sumo respeto, nos hemos percatado que su desempeño no es el mejor en los últimos días… Pensamos que unas vacaciones le ayudarían a aclarar su mente — explicó el hombre con cierto nerviosismo mientras jugaba con sus manos.

_«Ciertamente, unos días junto al mar me vendrían de maravilla » _Pensó la psíquica mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se alejaría del ajetreo de la ciudad, pero al mismo tiempo, una pequeña parte de ella quería permanecer allí.

Sin embargo, al ver sus subordinados que la cabeza del grupo vacilaba entre irse o no, con una gruesa capa de osadía que cubría su miedo de terminar decorando una pared, volvieron a arrastrarla con suma gentileza hacia el coche.

— P-pero, m-mis cosas ¡No puedo irme sin nada! — reclamó al estar dentro.

— No se preocupe, todo está en el maletero — aclaró un hombre con traje, al tiempo que señalaba una carpeta negra que se encontraba al lado de la esper — Allí encontrará los detalles de la reservación — dicho esto, cerró la puerta y el taxista presionó el acelerador.

La líder observaba desde la ventana de atrás a sus "hombres" alzando los brazos a modo de despedida, ya cuando se perdieron de su vista la chica decidió dar un vistazo a la reservación para cerciorarse que todo se encontraba en orden.

_«Tal vez, __el mar me ayude a olvidar__...» _Pensó, mientras se recostaba y cerraba sus ojos.

* * *

_Gracias por leer :) ...no, no ha terminado la historia si eso es lo que temen xd ahora es que faltaaa! pero no olviden dejar su review, eso me da energía y ganas de continuar n_n ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	4. Capítulo 04

"**Noticia de última hora**" Era lo que aparecía en las pantallas en letras gruesas de color blanco, haciendo contraste con un fondo rojo, dando lugar al mensaje de voz por parte de una corresponsal que se hallaba en el lugar de los hechos.

— ¡Un monstruo nivel Demonio ha echo su aparición en las costas de ciudad Y ! —Se podía advertir el miedo en la voz de la mujer, el sonido de un feroz viento y los gritos de varias personas acompañaban la trágica novedad.

"_Se ha detectado una amenaza nivel Demonio , por favor, diríjase a un lugar seguro… repito, se ha… _

— Humanos inútiles … — sentenciaba el enorme monstruo con apariencia de cangrejo mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la playa —. Pagaran por haber contaminado nuestro hogar… ¡Nosotros, los—

Una potente ráfaga de llamas interrumpió su monólogo e impactó contra una de sus pinzas, la cual se desprendió del cuerpo del sorprendido crustáceo y cayó en las profundidades del mar.

— Ni aún en las profundidades dejas de molestar — escupió con notable enfado mientras recordaba el enfrentamiento contra el extraño "_humano_" que jamás había visto antes.

_«Los héroes de ahora no son tan fuertes como antes, pero sí más fastidiosos»_ Pensó para luego seguir su avance hacia la orilla de la playa, en donde, hasta los más valientes (o estúpidos) habían dejado de grabar el avance de su posible verdugo y comenzaban la carrera por sus vidas.

_**.**_

Un alivio pasó por su mente al identificar la gigantesca pinza que bajaba hacia las profundidades, su último lanzamiento no fue en vano y solo restaba que un héroe eficiente hiciera frente contra el engendro del mar.

Sentía como su cuerpo de cables y placas de metal se hundía por cada segundo que pasaba,el pobre tragó salada hasta que su vista de nubló por completo.

_**.**_

Lo primero que percibió en medio de aquella oscuridad fueron los gritos y lamentos de distintas personas, imaginó lo peor; al haber fallado en su misión de resguardarlas ahora las víctimas se encargarían de atormentarle por la eternidad. Resignándose así, a su condenación por haber sido tan inhábil en su misión.

_¿__Qué estaba pasando allá arriba?_ Le era imposible averiguarlo

_¿Algún héroe estaría es escena o por el contrario, la ciudad sería escenario de una catástrofe?_

Para su sorpresa, los lamentos bajaron su intensidad, en medio de las tinieblas que lo rodeaba apareció una mujer de mediana estatura, de cabello rubio recogido en una trenza, y a su lado, un hombre más alto la tomaba de su mano.

Al principio ambos sujetos estaban a una larga distancia que le impedía ver sus rostros, pero a medida que se acercaban juró que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al reconocer a la pareja.

—¿Madre? ¿ Padre? —Cuestionó con profundo asombro.

Con ellos, arribó todas las memorias que había considerado perdidas de aquellos días antes de tener un cuerpo de metal, una a una, las imágenes de aquel pueblo con exuberante vegetación, los estrechos caminos donde sólo los niños podían pasar y aprovechaban para jugar sin interrupción de ningún adulto.

Su acogedor hogar, la comida caliente, y lo más importante de todo; el cariño de sus padres.

Todos sus sentidos se embriagaron en los preciados recuerdos de aquel niño inocente que nunca imaginó el desastroso percance que trastornaría su vida.

En medio de todo aquello, se sorprendió al percibir los brazos de sus padres rodeándolo, dando lugar a una singular calidez.

_Afecto._

De eso se trataba, un sutil pero genuino cariño lo embelesó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía una paz difícil de explicar, las lágrimas, ahora de aceite, no dejaban de correr por las mejillas de aquel joven que volvía no solo a sentirse como un humano, sino también..._querido._

Repentinamente, una gélida sensación lo rodeó, pasmado, observó como a las personas que había identificado como sus progenitores alzaban la mano en señal de despedida.

— _**¡Vuelvan! ¡No me dejen! —**_Gritó con desesperación, esforzándose por mover sus artificiales extremidades, pero éstas simplemente no les respondían, sus únicas compañeras era el dolor que lo desgarraba por dentro al ver partir a sus seres queridos y las lágrimas que bajaban presurosas.

—_**¡No me abandonen!**_

Pero era muy tarde.

Ambos habían desaparecido.

De nuevo, los gritos volvieron a escucharse, esta vez con mayor intensidad, pero al rubio ya no le importaba.

Lo único que consideraba de valor era la calidez que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba, desmoralizado, decidió ignorar aquellas voces hasta que llegó un punto donde se intensificaron.

Con parsimonia, abrió uno de sus ojos.

_¿__L__as personas... pueden __usan__ traje de baño en el otro mundo? _Pensó al ver a unos jóvenes con trajes coloridos. Pero hubo algo más que llamó su atención.

_¿Por qué aplauden? _

_¿Por qué los estoy viendo de cabeza?_

Para este punto, la mente del cyborg estaba más despierta, abrió el otro ojo, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la multitud que _"lo"_ rodeaba.

— ¡Demon Cyborg ha despertado! — Gritó un fanboy mientras tomaba fotos con su teléfono.

Confundido, el oxigenado no dijo nada, sintió como una extraña fuerza levantaba su cabeza, viendo el circulo de personas que estaban exaltadas, a lo lejos, pudo percibir el cuerpo inerte del monstruo que alguna vez enfrentó.

—Pensé que nunca despertarías, estaba indagando entre dejarte en un taller o un depósito de chatarra

Bastó de unos segundos para identificar la voz de esa mujer, los suaves rayos de sol iluminaban sus delicadas facciones.

— ¡Gracias Srita. Blizzard! —exclamó uno de la multitud.

— ¿Tú? ¿Venciste...ese monstruo?— preguntó casi a modo de susurro, le era complicado hablar y segundos después regurgitó el agua salada que había tragado.

— Sí…¿Por qué? —La esper lo miró con ligera repugnancia pero esperó pacientemente que el chico expulsara todo.

— ¡Muchas gracias señorita! —Un hombre extravagante de estatura un poco menor que la chica, con un smoking de color azul oscuro y unas estrambóticas cadenas que bajaban de su cuello se había adelantado de la multitud. —Si no fuera porque llegó justo a tiempo mi cadena de hoteles turísticos hubiese terminado en fracaso, y yo obviamente, en bancarrota — Mostró una amplia sonrisa mientras le extendía una tarjeta de presentación.

Mediante su telequinesis acercó su tarjeta para leer lo que estaba allí, sin embargo, como si fuese un acto sincronizado, apenas la chica terminó su lectura el rubio volvió a vomitar y la tarjeta terminó empapada de agua salada

La psíquica aclaró su garganta para distraer al hombre de su desperdiciada tarjeta. — No me agradezca sr. Takeshi , es mi deber como heroína salvar a los ciudadanos — expresó con orgullo la líder al tiempo que se formaba una media sonrisa en su rostro al recibir tanta atención del público.

Por su parte, Genos no se encontraba en condiciones, ni siquiera para pedir disculpas por lo que había pasado segundos atrás, su mente se encontraba nublada y la conversación que mantenía la heroína clase B era apenas audible a pesar de su corta distancia.

_**.**_

Unos quejidos interrumpieron la paz de la habitación; con dificultad el héroe clase S se "levantaba" del cómodo sofá, aunque un poco mareado, se encontraba en mejores condiciones que cuando estaba en la orilla de la playa.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograba recordar mucho, solo el rostro de la fastidiosa esper y uno que otro detalle de un extraño hombre. Sin pensarlo, alcanzó un enorme vaso de agua e ingirió el vital líquido.

—Esto va a ser un problema — Se dijo a sí mismo al percatarse de su situación; había despertado sin sus piernas

— Y no solo para ti —El comentario hizo que el cyborg se pusiera en alerta y fijara su mirada en la chica que se encontraba sentada al borde la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

Cruzaron miradas por un segundo para luego desviarlas en un acto de desprecio del uno hacia el otro.

_¿Que hace ella aquí? Espero que no me trate de convencer de unirme a su patético grupo. _

_¡Puff! Compartir habitación con este cyborg, __se supone que __vine para olvidarme de Saitama y resulta que ahora termino con su discípulo._

El joven se tomó unos segundos para apreciar la enorme habitación; de estilo minimalista y con grandes ventanales que mostraban una hermosa vista de la playa, las paredes, al igual que los pocos muebles, eran de color blanco, lo cual le daba el aspecto espacioso y relajante que se esperaría de un hotel lujoso.

—Al menos el lugar es de tu agrado —expuso con sarcasmo la mujer. —,esto que estás viendo es una muestra de agradecimiento por parte del dueño, claro que yo no me quejo ya que tengo pensado pasar unos días aquí —La chica miraba sus uñas para evitar el contacto visual —. Pero en TÚ caso — Lo señaló —,espero que apenas resuelvas ese problema te vayas de aquí para empezar a relajarme.

—Deja de hablar como si tu crédito fuera solo tuyo — replicó cortante el rubio —Tampoco tengo pensando quedarme aquí…

—Bien —Lo interrumpió la esper mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

Algo le decía a ambos que esa espaciosa habitación sería testigo de una guerra.


	5. Capítulo 05

La mujer suspiró con pesadez, había pasado un día desde el incidente y a pesar de que en el poco tiempo transcurrido el dueño se aseguró de que recibiera un trato peculiar...no solo aplicaba para ella.

Le hizo gracia el ver al hombre que tenía como función exclusiva la de desplazar al residuo de cyborg hasta la mesa donde ésta se encontraba.

Era hora del almuerzo y el restaurante del hotel era un amplio espacio al aire libre, al estar en la zona VIP la mesas de ambos héroes estaban un poco apartadas de las demás, lo cual brindaba más privacidad a los comensales. Sin embargo, al tratarse de ellos dos, tampoco es que la necesitaran.

—Pareces un bebé —Se burló la chica mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua, las duras facciones del rubio que se intensificaron ante la mofa de la esper.

Pasaron unos minutos en total silencio, y aunque ambos evitaban la mirada era imposible ignorarse por completo.

" Cuatro..." Contó mentalmente, ese era el número de suspiros que la chica había hecho mientras su alicaída mirada observaba las saladas aguas.

_«__¿Por qué s__iento__ lástima?__»_ Se preguntó.

Una ensalada de cangrejo y piña se hicieron presentes en los platos de ambos, luego de un agradecer al camarero tomaron sus respectivos cubiertos para comenzar a degustar la delicia que les habían servido.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la curiosidad de Genos se manifestara

— ¿En verdad venciste aquel monstruo? — Fijó su mirada en su acompañante.

La contraria le miró con desgana y se aclaró la garganta para responder:

— Así fue, ¿O acaso viste otro héroe?

— Pudo haberse ido; de seguro lo sobornaste para que te dejara el crédito

Aquel comentario había afectado en sobremanera el orgullo de la psíquica, el cubierto del cyborg había sufrido las consecuencias al torcerse de una manera antinatural. Pero éste no quitaba su semblante serio y su miraba permanecía fija en los ojos verdes de la heroína.

— Yo lo vencí —reiteró con rabia y dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado—.No entiendo porqué te cuesta creerlo

— Porque eres una debilucha sin tus subordinados —espetó con indiferencia, ignorando el posible daño que pudieran acarrear sus palabras.

La esper azotó ambas manos contra la mesa, y como si fuese un concurso de miradas, ambos mantenían la vista el uno al otro, por un lado, la irritación presente en el rostro de la chica, y por el otro, la extraordinaria apatía en los restos del héroe clase S.

_«¡Calmate! ¡Calmate! » _Imploraba el subconsciente de la chica_ «Viniste aquí para relajarte ¿Recuerdas? ¡No permitas que este intruso te robe la paz!» _Se aconsejó.

En cuestión de segundos, se dio por vencida, había muchas razones para hacerlo, primero, si bien, se le hizo difícil detener la monstruosidad del otro día, el hecho de que no tuviera ambas pinzas había sido un factor de alivio, segundo, en comparación con la prodigio de su hermana, ella solo era un plato de segunda, y tercero…

— Y tú eres una chatarra sin Saitama —Aseguró mientras volvía a tomar asiento y procedía a comer.

El rubio bajó su mirada por unos segundos, odiaba admitirlo pero ella tenía razón, todavía no era capaz de caminar por sí mismo, y ahora, la expresión había tomado un sentido literal.

Eso había sido un arma de doble filo, no solo afectó al de cuerpo artificial, el corazón de la psíquica se había alborotado al decir aquel nombre que hubiese preferido no conocer nunca.

Pero de por sí era imposible no acordarse de él teniendo a su discípulo de compañía.

El silencio reinó por el resto del almuerzo, faltaba poco para terminar y por fin levantarse de aquella mesa cuando el cyborg volvió a interrumpir.

— ¿No sientes el mínimo rencor hacia Tatsumaki?

La esper dejó los cubiertos en el plato, miró interrogativa al rubio por unos minutos, pensando en cómo responder aquella pregunta delicada.

—No solo es más fuerte, también se ganó el amor de Saitama —aclaró.

A la esper le fue difícil no exteriorizar su impresión.

_«¿He oído bien? ¿Genos se había dirigido a su "Sensei" por su nombre? »_

—Ya no hay nada que hacer —bajó la mirada hacía su plato vacío, todavía le dolía recordar aquella escena —,Yo perdí…otra vez … —Esto último lo dijo más para sí misma, pero a pesar de que el rubio logró escuchar, prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

—Tienes razón, desde ese punto no hay nada que hacer —respondió con desdén mirando hacia las cálidas aguas —,haz lo que tengas que hacer para sacar todo tu despecho,si no estás en optimas condiciones no esperes salvar a los demás— aconsejó.

_**.**_

_**Tiempo estimado: 2h :4m : 14 s**_

Era el tiempo restante para la llegada del dron que se encargaría de movilizar a Genos hasta el laboratorio del

Al estar sincronizado con la cámara, el joven desde el cómodo sofá de la habitación podía observar el ambiente y a la lejanía, la playa donde éste se encontraba. Algo le llamó la atención, activando así el micrófono que tenía instalado.

—¡Un monstruo del aire!

— ¡Que feo!

— ¡Pikachu, ataca!

Lo siguiente fue un sonido seco, el dron se tambaleó y en cuestión de segundos éste cayó en tierra haciendo que perdiera todo contacto al ver la pantalla en negro.

El rubio expulsó unas cuantas groserías, se arrepintió de no haber dirigido la cámara hacia esos niños para buscarlos, incinerarlos y así hacerle un favor a sus padres y al mundo.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió su maravilloso plan. La mujer se acercó y cruzándose de brazos dijo:

—Escucharte decir eso no es buena señal, ¿le pasó algo a tu _"salvador"_?

—No te incumbe

— Sí lo hace —respondió en seco— .Hasta que no dejes el lugar no me relajaré, pediré un auto alquilado para ir a buscarlo

— Ahí está —señaló el cyborg en brazos de la psíquica, el cual se encargó de recoger la nave de mediano tamaño para meterlo en el auto.

El viaje había sido largo, a Genos le sorprendió el manejo de la esper ya que consideraba que estaba tan acostumbrada a que los demás lo hicieran todo por ella que lo único que sabía hacer era chillar y maquillarse.

Ya para cuando estaban regresándose el cielo tenía un espectáculo de colores mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente.

Fubuki miró a través de la ventana, aquellos colores la transportaron a aquellos días de ingenuidad, imaginando un día ir tomada de la mano del calvo apreciando un atardecer similar.

Se sintió mal consigo misma; un simple hombre la había hecho perder la cabeza al punto que su preciada organización pagaba las consecuencias.

_**¡CHHHHKKKK!**_

El auto frenó repentinamente, exaltada, la esper se dirigió hacia su acompañante que había tomado el volante bruscamente.

—¡¿QUÉ HACES DEMON CYBORG!?

— ¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo! ¡Deberías mantener la vista al frente, estábamos a punto de chocar!

Atónita, la heroína observó por unos segundos la gran roca con la que impactarían sino fuera por él,apenada, bajó su mirada y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios.

—Una mujer con el corazón roto no puede conducir —el tosco comentario del chico, hizo que la esper lo mirara con mala cara

_**¡Clank!**_

En un segundo, el joven salía disparado por la ventana, cayendo en la hierba al lado de la carretera, gritándole a la chófer que se atrevió a seguir el camino sin él.

**_._**

—¡Esto es una porquería! —vociferó la heroína mientras intensificaba su agarre al volante, unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas al punto que su visión se tornó borrosa, optando así, por detenerse antes de terminar volcándose o caer por un precipicio.

Meditó por unos segundos en su viaje que tenía por objetivo brindarle relajación, en cambio, la había recibido con un monstruo, un cyborg de mal humor y que para empeorar las cosas, estaba estrechamente relacionado con aquel cabeza brillante.

_«¿Acaso era una maldición del destino?_ »Si debía tener un cyborg de acompañante fácilmente Drive Knight podía ocupar su lugar_*****_

Salió del coche y se sentó en la hierba, normalmente no haría algo así, y moriría de vergüenza que alguien la viera en esa condición,pero prefirió dejar de pensar y se maravilló con los hermosos colores que había en el cielo.

_**Media hora después**_

—Yo cumplo lo que prometo —Dijo mientras abría la puerta y elevaba el cuerpo del joven hasta hacerlo entrar. Ya con el humor estable en ambos, prefirieron no decir nada por el resto del camino.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del hotel, la mujer había dejado al cyborg atrás, apresurada, caminaba por los pasillos directo a su habitación, aquel recorrido la había agotado no solo física sino emocionalmente.

Con la idea de acostarse en la amplia cama y tomar una copa de vino, la heroína abrió la puerta de la habitación.

La impresión congeló su cuerpo, su mente era incapaz de asimilar aquello que había en sus narices. Las llaves cayendo en el suelo fue lo único que irrumpió en la tranquilidad de aquella habitación.

Pétalos de rosas esparcidas por todo el suelo y muebles, los cuales algunos habían sido reemplazados por otros de color carmín, velas aromáticas por doquier y un sin número de ramos de rosas era lo que ahora destaca en aquella habitación.

Salió de allí azotando la puerta, una chica que se hallaba cerca, se dirigió a ella al ver su pálido semblante.

— E-esa….¿Q-qué le hicieron a mi habitación? — preguntó la psíquica mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento, la encargada, que le había brindado un vaso de agua, dijo:

— El jefe nos ordenó darle un cambio de ambiente aprovechando que iría de paseo con el joven —explicó amablemente, la esper abrió los ojos, incrédula por lo que estaba escuchando

_«¡¿PASEO!? ¡¿CAMBIO DE AMBIENTE!¡» _Esas palabras daban vuelta en su cabeza.

— O-oiga...yo, no..entiendo...es decir ¡No se puede! ¡No sé en qué están pensando! —exclamó mientras bebía el último trago de agua.

— Lo entiendo, la decoración no ayuda mucho cuando el pobre muchacho no tiene piernas —Un gesto de lástima acompañó el comentario— ¡Pero con besos y caricias también se puede pasar la noche!

La esper escupió el agua y tosió tan fuerte que casi expulsa un pulmón

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el cyborg mientras cargaba el dron en brazos, al tiempo que era cargado por otro hombre. Esperó unos segundos, pero al no recibir respuesta de las mujeres decidió ignorarlas.

— ¡No! —Gritó Fubuki mientras extendía su brazo.

Pero era muy tarde; el impacto de un dron contra el suelo fue el pago del asombro del joven rubio.

* * *

**:)**

(*)_**No se sabe con certeza si ****Drive Knight**** es un cyborg o robot, pero en este fic decidí ponerlo en la primera categoría**_


	6. Capítulo 06

_Asfixiante._

Así era como describiría el cyborg su situación, y que, para agravarla, le era imposible movilizarse.

Con desidia, el héroe clase S abría uno de sus ojos para identificar aquello que había interrumpido su profundo sueño y que lo hacía sentir tan sofocante.

Su mente quedó en blanco ante la escena que percibía.

—Que bueno que despiertas dormilón... —Dicho con un tono coqueto, la esper rodeó la nuca del chico con sus brazos. Al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.

La mente del cyborg se llenó de preguntas y un conjunto de símbolos extraños aparecían en su interfaz ante la inesperada situación. Cuando sus labios se prepararon para expulsar la primera palabra el dedo índice de la chica se posó en estos.

— Shh… no arruines el momento, deja las palabras para después —Susurró antes de dar el primer beso...en la mejilla, que puso aún más nervioso al joven que luchaba por liberarse de los brazos de la heroína, pero para desgracia de él, los poderes psíquicos eran excelentes a la hora de inmovilizar.

—¡Fubuki!

Logró decir mientras la heroína seguía con su ronda de besos como si nada.

El contrario maquinaba en su mente una forma de salir de aquella incómoda situación, por suerte, luego de mucho forcejeo, una de sus piernas logró zafarse del poder psíquico.

_¿Piernas?_

El cyborg se incorporó de manera repentina en el sofá, intranquilo y respirando con dificultad, dirigió su mirada por toda la habitación. Por fortuna, todo estaba en completa calma y más importante aún; la esper se hallaba lejos, sumergida en un profundo sueño. Suspiró, apagó la infame vela aromática al tiempo que se avergonzó de aquel sueño que jamás pensó que él tendría, sobre todo con la inaguantable heroína.

El anhelo del rubio por tener piernas, hacía una reñida competencia con aquella princesa llamada "_Ariel_" . Se imaginó por un momento el hecho de tenerlas y con un movimiento simple, desaparecer de allí y no saber más del hotel, la playa, y sobre todo, de Blizzard.

Los suaves rayos del sol penetraban a través de las enormes ventanas, la mujer estiró ambos brazos en señal de que había terminado su sueño, de una manera más plácida que la del clase S.

Al sentarse al borde de la cama arrugó su ceño al observar la incómoda decoración, un suspiro de indignación escapa de sus labios antes de dirigir su mirada al rubio.

Alzó una ceja y preguntó :

— ¿Quieres que pida el desayuno?

— No hace falta, prefiero hacerla.

Ante el comentario, la psíquica lo miró confundida.

—Extraño hacer tareas domésticas

La mujer alzó ambas cejas, levantó su mano y dirigió al cyborg a la cocina, bostezó para luego levantarse de la cama y abrir la puerta del baño, observó con molestia los pétalos de rosa que flotaban sobre el agua de la tina.

El sonido de un portazo despertó incógnitas en la mente del rubio que se hallaba sacando frutas de la nevera.

**..**

—¿Mm?...¡Buena elección! —Aprobó la psíquica con una ligera sonrisa, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el bol y se hizo un silencio mientras ambos saboreaban el yogurt con frutas.

_«__Esto es raro __»_Pensó el cyborg

«Algo no está bien » Se dijo a sí misma la esper

_«__¡¿Desde cuando nos llevamos tan bien!?__»_Pensaron al unísono, a la vez que se miraron al uno al otro por unos segundos para después romper el contacto visual.

_« De seguro no tiene fuerzas para discutir en horas tan tempranas,__sí, debe ser eso __»_ Concluyó la mujer para calmar su inquietud.

El contrario aclaró su garganta, haciendo que ésta dirigiera su atención a él.

«_Hice ruido por error y ahora no sé que decir_ » Confesó para sí mismo, mientras sentía como poco a poco los nervios se apoderaban de él.

_«__¿Qué va a decir? ¿Algo bueno, algo malo? ¿¡Por qué se tarda tanto__!__? »_ Se preguntaba la de ojos esmeralda, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera exigirle algo, alguien tocó la puerta.

En cuestión de minutos; dos hombres que trabajaban en el hotel se llevaban los ramos florares, las velas y ahora se encargaban de limpiar los pétalos esparcidos por todo el suelo.

—¿No tuvieron inconvenientes? —preguntó amablemente uno de ellos.

—Para nada —respondió Fubuki, que para ese entonces llevaba un vestido largo de colores claros.

—Todo estuvo en orden —mintió el cyborg formando una fina linea con sus labios.

Bastó de unos minutos para que la habitación volviera a estar como antes; al no haber ningún vestigio de romance, ambos héroes soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando los trabajadores se retiraron del lugar. Fubuki, que estaba acostada de brazos abiertos en la extensa cama, había planeado ese día bajar y recibir un masaje relajante, sin embargo, para extrañeza de ella, un sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de su pecho al imaginar al manojo de cables todo el día en el sofá.

Molesta consigo misma, buscó excusas para callar a su conciencia, pero luego de unos minutos de ardua batalla mental ésta última se había llevado la victoria.

Bufó y sin decir nada más se acomodó a su lado ante la mirada de profundo desconcierto del rubio; ahora más que nunca debía ocultar sus nervios e improvisar

—¿Se supone que esta cosa te llevaría a reparación? —Examinó el estropeado dron

—Sí

_«__¿Ahora qué qu__iere__?__»_Se preguntó a sí mismo, con leve nerviosismo debido a la cercanía.

«_¿Así que el señor Respuestas Cortantes vuelve al ataque?»_ Pensó la esper mirando con duda los orbes amarillos del otro.

—Por lo que veo, ese tal Kuseno sabe lo que hace —Comentó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de reojo

—Sí

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

**..**

Había pasado la hora del almuerzo, la mente de la heroína estaba sobrecargada de información por parte del cyborg. La cual tuvo que inventar una estúpida excusa para hacerlo callar. Tambaleante, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

Mientras, el contrario mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber sido escuchado. Aun recordaba el resumen de 20 palabras que su antiguo "sensei" le exigió. Se estaba poniendo cómodo con otra persona que no fuese Saitama.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

La psíquica se dirigió a la puerta y comentó:

—Bajaré un momento al restaurante a ver que hay de comer, ¿quieres algo en particular?

Éste solo negó y la chica procedió a retirarse ; si bien, estaba la opción de pedir servicio a la habitación la mujer optó por estirar las piernas.

Miró con indiferencia los diversos platillos que ofrecía el menú, tomó un sorbo del café que había pedido, miró por un momento la playa que estaba a una distancia prudente, le parecía irónico; desde que había llegado no se había bañado en ellas aun teniéndolas tan cerca, en ese momento, un recuerdo atacó de forma repentina la mente de la esper.

No supo cuántos minutos pasó reflexionando, un lejano sonido de un vidrio quebrarse la sacó de sus pensamientos, aun cuando los otros huéspedes no le dieron mayor distinción, ella se levantó de forma brusca.

_«__¿Qué estoy haciendo?__»_Se cuestionó mientras corría apresurada hacia el ascensor. _«__¿Por qué siento preocupación por Demon Cyborg? __»_Los segundos que permaneció allí le parecieron eternos, cuando por fin las puertas se abrieron caminó apurada hacía su habitación.

_«__¿Por qué tengo este presentimiento?__»_

Al abrir la puerta ésta se quedó rígida en su lugar.

—¡Hola Fubuki! —El calvo alzó su mano como si fuese un niño pequeño, con los restos del rubio en su brazo izquierdo.

—Sai...tama —susurró la esper, sintiendo como se derrumbaba por dentro, fijó su mirada en el suelo mientras un pequeño suspiro salía de sus labios.

—¿He? ¡Ah, perdón! No era mi intención romper la ventana, más bien pensé que no había, esos conserjes saben hacer su trabajo —Se excusó el calvo llevando una mano a su nuca mientras reía nerviosamente. Genos, que sabía el impacto que causaba su presencia en la chica, dijo:

—Será mejor irnos.

—¿Ah? Sí, vámonos, ¡Adiós Fubuki! —Y así, de un salto, el calvo dejó la lujosa habitación, mientras el rubio miraba hacia atrás con añoranza.

_«Ni siquiera se despidió…_ »Pensó la psíquica que se quedó viendo al horizonte hasta que no hubo rastro de ambos héroes, se dio vuelta y recogió un pequeño bolso que había preparado para ese día; ahora más que nunca necesitaba un masaje .


	7. Capítulo 07

_**Capítulo 07**_

* * *

—Me sorprendió ver a Fubuki, pensaba que la habitación era solo tuya —comentó el calvo mientras se posaba de tejado en tejado, sin embargo, ante el silencio de su ex-discípulo sus oxidados engranajes comenzaron a dar vueltas y una idea llegó a su mente —, ¿acaso estaban ambos allí? —soltó con sorpresa, sabía que la relación entre el rubio y la esper no era de color de rosa.

—¿Cómo me encontró? —cuestionó, ignorando los comentarios anteriores.

—Escuché en el noticiero de un héroe clase S que se volvió pedazos en medio de una batalla, allí supe que se tenía que tratar de ti —respondió viendo con lástima el averiado estado del joven.

—¿Por qué apareció de repente? ¿ocurrió algo? —Miró de reojo al héroe clase B , desde su repentina aparición no entendía el por qué de ir a buscarlo a un lugar tan apartado de la ciudad Z

—Oh, pues …. —Aterrizó en la azotea de un edificio y desvió la mirada, nervioso, rascó su infinita calva mientras calculaba lo que diría a continuación, así duró unos segundos.

—Bueno...la verdad es... tatsu tuvo la idea de hacer una cena especial, pero ninguno de los dos sabe cocinar…necesitamos a alguien que nos haga el favor.

—...¿habla en serio? —Soltó luego de unos segundos —Pueden ir a un restaurante, dinero es lo que les sobra —argumentó, receloso a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Sí, bueno, a tatsu no le gustó mucho la idea…

Ambos hombres quedaron sin palabras, Genos pasó su tiempo analizando la estupidez que había escuchado. Si bien, gracias a eso ahora estaba más cerca del laboratorio, algo en su interior se sentía inquieto. Le era extraño todo lo que le había y le estaba pasando.

—Oe, ¿no me digas que prefieres estar con Fubuki? —expuso el calvo, turbado por el silencio.

—Necesito ir al laboratorio —fulminó el rubio.

**_.._**

—Bien Genos, vamos a comenzar —advirtió el doctor mientras se dirigía a un extenso escritorio.

Pasaron unos minutos y al acabar la primera fase de los análisis el joven procedió a levantarse de la mesa de operaciones, dejando al hombre de mediana edad revisando unos papeles y comparándolos con las diversas cifras que había en la pantalla.

—Dr. Kuseno…

—Estarán listos en una hora —comunicó sin dejar su labor —,ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, no te preocupes.

—Sí —Dio media vuelta y al dar unos pasos hacia la salida un recuerdo asaltó su mente— , uno de los drones está averiado, hay que reemplazarlo.

—Tú también llegaste averiado y mírate, como nuevo —refutó —,tráemelo y yo veré cómo lo soluciono.

—Entendido —Dicho esto el cyborg se retiró del lugar.

_**..**_

—¡Argh! —Se quejó Saitama llevando su mano al puente de su nariz, lugar donde había recibido aquella patada de tatsumaki.

Ignorando la discusión de aquel dúo, un esforzado rubio limpiaba los ingredientes para la cena especial.

_«__¿Por qué estoy aquí?__»_ Se cuestionó a sí mismo mientras buscaba los utensilios.

La mala costumbre de ceder a los pedidos de Saitama todavía permanecía en él.

_«Le haré este último favor y luego le pediré que me deje en paz, sí, buen plan»_ Se excusó, era momento de dejar las cosas en claro y volver a ser el cyborg solitario como antes.

_¿Qué me ocurre últimamente? _Se preguntó; un extraño sentimiento le inquietaba

—Oe, Genos…¡Genos! —vociferó Saitama.

El rubio salió de su trance y detuvo de su labor.

—¡No quiero cebolla, tírala! —ordenó la problemática esper mirando al cyborg con el ceño fruncido.

Aunque en el exterior su semblante serio permanecía intacto, en el fondo quedó confundido por aquel comentario. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba una enorme cebolla a medio cortar. No estaba consciente del momento en que había tomado tal ingrediente.

—Solo déjalas a un lado, yo me encargo de lo demás —propuso Saitama que se hallaba al lado de su antiguo discípulo, el cual solo asintió y continuó con la preparación.

Al cabo de unos minutos la cena estaba servida, la pareja disgustaba el platillo mientras el "cocinero" se quitaba el delantal.

—¿Mm? ¿Genos, a dónde vas? —pronunció el calvo con la boca llena.

—Yo...voy al baño un momento —Señaló el pequeño pasillo, el calvo solo asintió y fijó su atención en la psíquica.

Dejando al cyborg libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

_**..**_

La esper dejó salir una bocana de aire, aquella terraza le permitía tener una amplia vista a la playa, le era agradable la sensación del viento en su piel, cerró los ojos y trató de disfrutar el momento...pero no pudo.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, hastiada, entró a la habitación y tomó el móvil.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en la hora; la llamada acababa de terminar

—¿Quién me llama a las once de la noche? —Se preguntó a sí misma, pero en ese momento apareció una llamada entrante.

Abrió los ojos como platos al leer "Tatsumaki" en la pantalla de su teléfono

_«__¿__Por qué mi hermana me llamaría a estas horas__?__»_ Su sentido de alerta se disparó; cosas terribles pasaban por su mente

—¿Hermana? —Respondió atemorizada.

Del otro lado no escuchó nada, un completo silencio reinaba al otro lado de la línea, lo cual extrañó mucho a la menor.

Abrió sus labios para auricular palabra, mas no le dio tiempo.

—...¿Blizzard?

_«__¿Una voz masculina?__»_La opción de que su hermana tomara algo raro y se le engrosara la voz era posible, pero que la llamara por el nombre "Blizzard" era algo inverosímil

—¿Quién es? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Fue fácil, tu hermana solo tiene dos contactos en su registro.

—Oh...y..¿Quién es? —cuestionó seria

—Soy Genos, no sabía como contactarte...te llamo para despedirme debidamente.

—¿Demon Cyborg? —Rascó su cabeza.

—Sí...lamento lo de la ventana, a mi también me tomó por sorpresa aquella aparición.

—Entonces somos dos —entrecerró sus ojos al recordar la escena —,no te preocupes por vidrios rotos; no es tu culpa de todas formas. ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Ya tienes piernas? —Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Ah..sí —respondió, observó la ventana de la habitación buscando alguna pista para mantener la conversación —,ahora puedes relajarte debidamente, yo..

—¿Tú? —repitió la chica arqueando una ceja en muestra de curiosidad.

—L-lamento haber arruinado tus vacaciones…

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a ambos, el joven llevó una mano a sus labios, asombrado por lo que acababa de formular, la psíquica miró un punto al vació por unos segundos, asimilando aquellas palabras.

—¡N-no te preocupes! —exclamó mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá —,tampoco era mi intención venir aquí, esta idea fue de mis subordinados, e-en cualquier caso, en pocos días regresaré a la ciudad. —explicó nerviosa.

—Bien, entonces te dejaré descansar —Se despidió el joven a punto de colgar la llamada.

—Fubuki

—¿Mm?

—¿Todavía tienes el dron?

—Ah, sí, justo hoy pensaba llevarlo a un depósito de chatarra —bromeó soltando una leve risa.

—Bien, con mucho gusto la recibiré.

Genos iba a agregar algo más, pero el sonido de unos pasos lo alarmó.

—Buenas noches Blizzard —Dijo rápidamente y colgó, aventó el teléfono al lado de la cama donde lo consiguió y salió de aquella habitación.

—Buenas...noches… — Se despidió mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

_**..**_

—Gracias por el favor Genos —agradeció Saitama desde la puerta. El cyborg solo asintió y siguió su camino, era hora de volver al laboratorio.

¿Qué era esta extraña paz? Y peor aún, ¿ por qué se manifestaba luego de esa patética conversación con Fubuki?

_«__Fue un acto imprudente tomar el teléfono esa escandalosa esper__,_ _de seguro tengo un cable suelto que me hace tomar decisiones tan arriesgadas__» _Pensó.

—Llegas a buena hora, muchacho —Saludó el hombre en bata de laboratorio.

—¿Ya tiene los análisis?

Un silencio se apoderó del extenso lugar, el cyborg se acercaba lentamente al hombre que fijaba su vista en unos papeles.

—Así es, pero me temo que hay muchas preguntas que debes responder.

* * *

_Gracias a todos por esperar x'd espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejarme su review (uwu)/ _

_¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	8. Capítulo 08

_**Capítulo 08**_

—Perdone, pero antes debo hacerle una pregunta, ¿Es posible que tenga un cable suelto?

—¿Qué? No, nada de eso, te revisé minuciosamente, hasta la tuerca más pequeña está en su respectivo lugar, ¿por qué lo dudas?

—Por nada en especial, olvídelo por favor —apuntó el rubio mientras enfocaba su vista en las enormes pantallas.

—Genos, la razón por la que quiero hacerte varias interrogantes ha sido por esto — abordó el científico mientras tecleaba, mostrando varias imágenes de los análisis anteriores.

El joven miró de reojo al mayor que seguía en su tarea.

_«¿Qué descubrió que está tan emocionado?» _Pensaba, un poco preocupado ya que aquella razón extrañamente estaba relacionada con_ él._

—No sé los detalles de tu última misión, solo sé que la paliza que te dieron fue enorme —comentó, enfocando su mirada en las enormes pantallas que tenía en frente—, sea lo que sea que hiciste después de eso te trajo muchos beneficios — Apretó una última tecla y una imagen del cerebro de Genos apareció en el monitor junto a unas gráficas.

—Tus niveles de oxitocina y serotonina aumentaron de forma considerable en comparación con revisiones anteriores —advirtió con alegría el mayor; nunca fue testigo siquiera de una mínima sonrisa del joven, pero al menos los análisis mostraron que había sido feliz en un breve período de tiempo, eso lo contentaba ya que la dicha del joven era también la de él.

—Pero también hay vestigios de emociones negativas, mmm...¿Tuviste un mal día? ¿Tal vez una pesadilla? —Miró al cyborg que se hallaba a su lado, éste no despegaba su mirada de la pantalla, tardando así unos segundos antes de _"caer en sí"_ y comenzar a formular sus respuestas.

—¡Ah! Y-yo…—balbuceó —¡El mar! Sí, ¡El mar me brindó tranquilidad! —Mintió

—Me alegra escucharlo, estaba preocupado que el dron se tardara varios días en llegar a tu ubicación pero hiciste bien en aprovecharlos, me pondré a trabajar en unas mejoras que no se oxiden tan rápido; así podrás disfrutar más tiempo del relajante sonido de las olas —informó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, retirándose a otra habitación y dejando a un pensativo Genos que analizaba su situación.

Todo aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría, ahora tenía una explicación más lógica de aquella sensación de bienestar y tranquilidad que experimentó en aquellos días en el hotel, no obstante, pensar que la presencia de la psíquica tuvo mucho que ver en eso le inquietaba ,incapaz de aceptar aquella hipótesis, buscaba entre sus memorias una razón más aceptable.

La puerta deslizándose le hizo volver a la realidad, dirigió su mirada hacia el Dr. Kuseno que se acercaba a él con dos tazas en las manos.

—Esto hará que te pongas cómodo, tú decides por donde empezar, yo soy todo oídos.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito los detalles Genos, este viejo ha estado escuchando muchas noticias trágicas, es hora de atender las buenas nuevas de mi muchacho.

El cyborg permaneció inmóvil, con rapidez buscaba en su mente cualquier excusa que le permitiera salir de allí, por suerte, bastó de unos segundos para encontrarla.

—¡El dron! ¡Debo ir por el! —Dejó la taza en la mesa y abandonó el laboratorio de forma precipitada. Mientras, el científico observaba el lugar donde había desaparecido la figura del joven.

_«Sé que me ocultas algo Genos, pero también sé que con presionarte no lograré nada»_ Pensó.

_**..**_

El rubio suspiró, teniendo como testigos la luna y las estrellas, lo bueno era que disponía de más tiempo para poner todos sus pensamientos ….y sentimientos, en orden.

_«__¡__Concéntrate__!__ De algún lado debes encontrarle la lógica a este asu__nto__»_ Se reprendió mientras apoyaba una mano en su frente.

El reconfortante silencio y la suave brisa que pasaba aquella noche logró calmar a aquel joven, el cual se dio por vencido y optó por dejar a un lado el enjambre de pensamientos antes de que su cerebro se trastornara.

**_.._**

Los días habían pasado, Fubuki arregló su cabello y optó por un maquillaje suave, aquella mañana era la última en aquel lujoso hotel.

Luego de asegurar que todo estaba en orden se dirigió al exterior del edificio donde un taxi la aguardaba, al igual que el extravagante hombre que le había ofrecido un hospedaje de primera clase, luego de un apretón de manos y unas palabras de agradecimiento el coche emprendió el camino de vuelta a la ciudad.

La líder el Blizzard Group iba de regreso; observaba a través de la ventana las palmeras y el calmado oleaje del mar que iba dejando atrás.

—¡Bienvenida, ! —Anunciaron con alegría los subordinados mientras la invitaban a pasar.

En medio de una enorme mesa con mantel blanco, la recién llegada tomó asiento en el puesto de honor, en seguida una copa de vino se posó en su mano y varios de los hombres en traje iban de un lado a otro buscando las bebidas; era un día de celebración para el Blizzard Group.

—¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones? —cuestionó Lily que se hallaba a su lado derecho —, supe que un monstruo nivel Demonio apareció ese día, me preocupé por usted —comunicó.

—Gracias por preocuparte Lily, pero-

—Un monstruo amenazando con la seguridad de los civiles no suena muy relajante —expresó con ironía uno de la multitud.

La de ojos esmeralda mostró una pequeña sonrisa, concordando con el comentario.

—Disculpe, de casualidad se topó con Demon Cyborg? —preguntó otro, la esper se sobresaltó pero disimuló su sorpresa lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —respondió mientras pasaba la copa de vino en la mesa.

—En el noticiero dijeron que él se encontraba allí, mas no se pudo apreciar —detalló —,todavía tengo la duda y me preguntaba si usted podría aclararme ese detalle.

La psíquica suspiro, entrelazó ambas manos entre sí. Mientras meditaba

—Así es, él estuvo allí —soltó —,pero su fugaz presencia no perjudicó mis días de relajación —mintió, tomando un sorbo de vino.

Pero las preguntas no acabarían allí, en el momento que otro iba a proferir palabra, un alboroto de voces embravecidas se escucharon desde el exterior del edificio.

Fubuki caminó con ligereza hasta llegar al lugar, al hacerlo, lo primero que captó su mirada fueron sus subordinados en posición de batalla y unos metros de distancia, aquel rubio de brazos metálicos que fijó sus orbes dorados en la líder del grupo.

Ésta no formuló palabra alguna, bastó con una seña para que sus hombres, pasmados, bajaran sus armas, acto que imitó el héroe clase S.

—¡Srita. Fubuki! —exclamaron al unísono los hombres en traje al ver a Genos junto a la mencionada, ésta hizo una seña para que permanecieran en sus lugares mientras ambos tomaban el ascensor para hablar en privado en su oficina.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, brindándoles así la privacidad, sus semblantes de seriedad se desvanecieron

—Me alegra recibir una bienvenida tan cordial —soltó con ironía el cyborg

—No pensé que leerías mi mensaje tan rápido —dijo para luego soltar una pequeña risa, acto que despertó en el joven ese sentimiento de bienestar que tanta explicación le buscaba, lo siguiente que hizo fue desviar la mirada hasta que las puertas se abrieron.

Mostrando la extensa oficina de la heroína, de paredes blancas y alfombra roja. Se dirigieron al escritorio, fue allí donde la mujer le extendió la bolsa blanca donde se encontraba el descompuesto dron.

—Me alegra hacer tratos con usted, Sr. Coleccionista de baratijas —Se bufó

Fubuki quedó paralizada durante unos segundos, era testigo de una ligera sonrisa que le dirigía el cyborg, pero esto no duró mucho, para sorpresa de ambos, el edificio comenzó a temblar, diversos objetos como libros y floreros terminaron en el suelo.

No era momento para cosas triviales, era hora de ser héroes.

* * *

_**¡CHAN CHAN CHAAN!**_

_Feliz año lectores y gracias por ser tan pacientes x'd este fic lo tenía abandonado ._. mi cabeza de la nada me da ideas para otras historias y tengo que plasmarlas enseguida, de lo contrario se pierden en las profundidades de mi mente (?)_

_¿Qué ocurrirá con Genos y Fubuki en el siguiente cap?_

_¿Por qué el edificio se derrumba?_

_¡Y MEJOR AÚN! ¿Serán tan estúpidos como para usar el ascensor? OKNO x'D ignoren esto._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	9. Capítulo 09

_**Capítulo 09**_

* * *

El pánico se había apoderado de los civiles, estos corrían de un lugar a otro con la esperanza de no ser aplastados por algún escombro que caía desde aquel edificio.

—¡Lleven a los ciudadanos a un sitio seguro! —Ordenó la esper a sus subordinados, los cuales no tardaron en dispersarse hasta desaparecer en la densa nube de polvo.

A la distancia se percibió al causante de aquel desastre; un enorme cuervo batía sus alas, formando unas potentes ráfagas de viento que destrozaron los ventanales de muchos edificios, algunos, amenazaban con colapsar, comprometiendo así la vida de muchos inocentes.

El cyborg se movía de un lugar a otro, esquivando los escombros, a diferencia de Fubuki, que permanecía estática gracias a su barrera de energía, la mente de ambos héroes maquinaba algún plan para acabar con aquel ser.

—¡Llego la hora de ser rey de su mundo, humanos patéticos! —Se burló el ave mientras volaba en círculos.

—¡Tsk! Esto pasa por darle a un pájaro un cerebro desarrollado —anunció con desagrado la esper. Alzó sus brazos y dirigió enormes escombros hacia el animal.

Éste, al ver un ataque tan simple volvió a mover sus alas, haciendo que la nueva lluvia de trozos de concreto impactaran con los que ella estaba utilizando, volviéndolos simples guijarros.

Casi al instante, el gigantesco cuervo se percató del proyectil que iba hacia él, haciendo una maniobra en el aire, pudo esquivar aquel misil que impactó contra un edificio.

—He escuchado que existen un grupo de personas que se hacen llamar héroes, ¡Ustedes son igual de estúpidos solo que más excéntricos! —Se burló.

Fubuki aprovechó la columna de humo y se dirigió a un punto ciego, a los pocos minutos, el cyborg se apareció a un lado de ella.

—Solo es un pájaro ridículamente grande —expreso el rubio con seriedad.

—En ese caso, debemos ir por su punto crítico —Señaló la mujer.

_**..**_

— ¿¡No te cansas de ese ridículo ataque!? —El pájaro volvió a contrarrestar los objetos que iban hacia él— Siento lástima por los humanos que dependen de ust —Un destello del lado derecho interrumpió su frase, sin el tiempo suficiente para esquivar la ráfaga de llamas que terminó por abrasar gran parte de su ala derecha.

—Mmm… —El olor a pollo rostizado abrió el apetito de un grupo de fanáticos que grababan aquella batalla.

—¡No se queden ahí! ¡Evacuen con los demás! —Le gruñó un integrante del Blizzard Group, empujando a uno de ellos.

El cyborg frunció el ceño al ver que su ataque no fue certero, observaba a la furiosa ave haciendo intentos para retomar el vuelo, pero al ver que no tenía caso ésta se dio por vencida y se posó en medio del pavimento.

—¡No piensen que han ganado! —chilló, concentró toda su fuerza en el ala restante provocando una fuerte ráfaga que terminó por derrumbar un edificio en dirección hacia el héroe clase S.

Éste cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos mientras una ráfaga de polvo pasaba a gran velocidad, contaba con unos segundos si su plan era alejarse de la zona de impacto para atacar desde un lugar seguro como todo buen héroe sin instintos suicidas.

Pero ese no era su estilo.

El rubio optó por el temerario plan de aprovechar la nube de polvo y el edificio a punto de colapsar para dar el golpe final, juntó sus brazos quedando así todos los proyectiles expuestos.

Los civiles apartaron su vista de la potente ráfaga que apareció, segundos después percibieron un fuerte temblor, que provocó que muchos perdieran el equilibrio

_**..**_

Tosió, en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral y el polvo que se asemejaba a una espesa niebla. Miró hacia arriba, incrédulo por estar ileso aún cuando partes de aquella edificación le había caído encima. Observó los restos que lo rodeaban, pasó su mano por la extraña forma que habían formado.

—¿Un círculo? —Su mente estaba confundida, como si una barrera lo hubiese rodeado antes de aquel desastre, pero al instante que la lógica llegó a su cabeza también una señal enviada por sus sensores apareció frente a él.

Una persona se hallaba cerca.

Dio unos pocos pasos y allí, en medio de aquel ambiente sombrío, la psíquica se hallaba en el suelo con una herida profunda en su pierna.

—¡Blizzard! —vociferó mientras pasaba su antebrazo por la espalda de la chica para levantarla. Ésta respiraba con dificultad, mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Una desorden de emociones se apoderó del cyborg, fue cuestión de segundos para sentir un líquido bajar por sus mejillas.

_«¿Lágrimas?»_

Se alejó del rostro de la esper, lo que menos hacía falta era manchar su rostro con aceite.

_«¡__No__ te lamentes! ¡Tengo que sacarla de aquí! __»_ Se recriminó, cargando en brazos a la psíquica.

_**..**_

—¡Cuéntenos en detalle!

—¡¿Algo que quiera agregar!?

—¿Qué hacía minutos antes de que comenzara el ataque?

Aquellas voces resonaban en la mente del abatido rubio, como si esos periodistas estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia, no obstante, la realidad era que éstos lo estaban abrumando en la sala de espera de aquel hospital.

No prestaba atención, como si le hablaran en un idioma extraño, el joven se hundió en sus memorias de unos minutos atrás; el cuerpo de la psíquica en una camilla, los doctores y enfermeras yendo a toda prisa a la sala de operaciones y una mano en alto impidiéndole entrar.

—¡¿Puede decirnos del estado de Blizzard!? —chilló otro.

El cyborg juró sentir una punzada en el pecho, estaba totalmente ajeno a la situación de la heroína, eso era algo que lo afectaba.

_«Es normal preocuparme por los demás, soy un héroe después de todo»_ Esa era la explicación que le daba a su enorme preocupación, al tiempo que se abría paso entre los reporteros sin tener en mente un destino fijo.

* * *

_¡Hello! Aquí les dejo mi porción de la semana :D_

_ Espero que les haya gustado, sin más, me retiro y ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

* * *

_PDV Fubuki_

—¿¡Qué está haciendo!? —chillé, pero sabía que debido a la distancia mi voz no lo alcanzaría.

Observé con horror aquel edificio que caía en dirección a Demon Cyborg. La lógica me dictaba que con brindar apoyo desde la distancia era suficiente.

No obstante, algo en mí hizo me hizo ignorar la voz de la razón y con todas mis fuerzas me apresuré lo más que pude hacia él.

Una potente luz me cegó por unos segundos, sabía que era el ataque suicida que el ¿antiguo, tal vez? Discípulo de Saitama había hecho, la onda expansiva no pudo atravesar mi barrera, mas junté las fuerzas que pude en aquellas fracciones de segundos y logré crear una alrededor del cyborg.

Sin notarlo, concentré tanta energía que mi barrera se debilitó, lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor en mi pierna y un fuerte golpe que nubló mi vista.

_**..**_

Habían pasado un par de horas, las suficientes para que la población perdiera el interés y volviera a su rutina ahora que se hallaban seguros de cualquier amenaza.

Un restaurante familiar no era el mejor lugar para despejar la mente, pero en estos momentos el cyborg tenía la mente tan caótica que si un hombre comenzara a taladrar a su lado éste ignoraría su presencia.

Fue en esa mesa, cruzado de brazos y un té humeante a su lado derecho que sintió un leve jalón de su camisa.

—Disculpe… —Una chica con uniforme escolar de cabello castaño lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos —, Demon Cyborg, si no le molesta...me g-gustaría t-to-

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de la pobre, otra joven de cabello azabache que éste asumió, era una amiga, le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—¿¡Puede tomarse una foto conmigo!? —chilló, dirigiendo su vista al techo.

El rubio la miró unos segundos antes de acceder, en sincronía con el flash de la cámara una idea iluminó su cabeza.

—Oye —dijo, la joven lo miró con la cara completamente roja debido a que ésta la sostenía de su muñeca.

—Eres estudiante de secundaria ¿Me equivoco?

—N-no, S-sí ¡No lo sé! —vociferó nerviosa al no saber lo que decía.

—Ustedes son expertas en temas amorosos ¿no es así?

Ambas chicas se dirigieron una mirada de incredulidad. Jamás imaginaron que un héroe clase S les diría aquellas palabras. Mejor dicho, ni siquiera imaginaban que los héroes tuviesen cabeza para esas cosas.

—¡Pero! — objetó dando un golpe a la mesa

—Nada de peros —le regañó la chica cruzándose de brazos—,e-na-mo-ra-do esa es la palabra que lo describe, le aconsejo que se abstenga de seguir dando vueltas al asunto, no sacará provecho de eso.

El rubio formó una fina línea con sus labios, bajó su mirada a la mesa, absorbiendo en lentitud cada palabra que le dirigía la joven.

—C-creo que y-ya deberíamos i-irnos —interrumpió la castaña mirando a su compañera, la cual, dando por terminada la sesión se levantó y tomó sus cosas.

No obstante, a pesar de su timidez, la adolescente se armó de valor para dar unas últimas palabras al solitario y confundido héroe

—N-no sé q-quién sea la afort- ¡ah! —cubrió su boca con sus manos, y soltó un pesado suspiro antes de continuar —,sea quien sea, solo tiene que ser sincero, no creo que u-usted tenga problemas para conseguir a alguien que lo ame.

Sin dar tiempo de responder, hizo una reverencia y salió como un rayo del local. Genos permaneció sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos.

_**..**_

Con parsimonia, la psíquica abrió sus ojos, topándose con aquella habitación de paredes blancas, dirigió su mirada hacia las cortinas de mismo color que eclipsaban el paisaje que pudiera brindar una pequeña ventana.

Soltó un quejido de dolor al tratar de movilizar su pierna derecha, muchas dudas se precipitaron en su mente, mas al cerrar sus ojos para tratar de agilizar sus memorias el sueño acabó por imponerse una vez más.

Un sonido metálico la hizo despertar, dirigió su vista a la enfermera que la miró atónita por unos segundos para luego brindarle una amable sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la salida.

A los pocos minutos un hombre cruzaba la puerta, la joven supuso que se trataba del médico, o tal vez un impostor que vino a darle el golpe de gracia. Sin importar la opción, llevaba una bata blanca.

—Bienvenida, srita. Fubuki.

—¿Qué...me..pasó? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras y haciendo un esfuerzo para no dejar que el cansancio le ganara otra vez.

—Una pila de escombros cayó sobre usted, nada fuera de lo normal en la rutina de una heroína —ironizó—,lleva inconsciente dos días,la herida en su pierna tardará en sanar, pero la buena noticia es que no tendrá algún impedimento.—informó el médico con total calma.

La esper lo miraba con imparcialidad, no tenía fuerzas si quiera para hacer alguna mueca.

El doctor le dio unas palmadas en el dorso de su mano y se retiró, al poco tiempo entró la enfermera con la bandeja del desayuno.

Suspiró, observaba a través de la ventana el baile que hacían las hojas de aquel árbol al desprenderse de las ramas, único vestigio de naturaleza que contra restaba con la cara exterior del hospital.

Erguida sobre su cama, con los sentidos más despabilados que en horas anteriores, la psíquica volteó hacia la puerta que estaba ligeramente abierta, como si aquel anónimo visitante vacilara en hacer su aparición.

En pocos segundos, y antes que el sentido de alarma de Fubuki la llevaran a hacer algún movimiento el joven de cabellos rubios se presentaba ante ella en su típico semblante de solemnidad

—No esperaba verte aquí —soltó con total franqueza la sorprendida mujer.

El contrario tragó grueso, ni siquiera había preparado un diálogo previo y ahora sus habilidades para la improvisación estaban en prueba de fuego. Se acercó unos pasos y con delicadeza posó una bolsa a un lado de la psíquica.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al descubrir el contenido.

—Gracias, las frutas me vendrían bien para recuperar fuerzas —expuso mientras lo colocaba en la mesa contigua. Entrelazó sus manos y miró al cyborg.

—Esto todavía no se ha hecho público, no tienes que preocuparte por los reporteros —adelantó—,por los momentos soy el único que sabe sobre esto.

—Ya veo, me alivia escuchar eso, pero en realidad te quería pedir si puedes traerme un café.

El rubio se sobresaltó, pero asintió y en completo silencio se retiró de la habitación.

Fubuki llevó una mano a su pecho en un vano intento de controlar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón.

Aunque su trabajo como heroína le consumía gran parte de su tiempo, era una mujer después de todo, con la experiencia suficiente para saber lo que le estaba pasando,susurró para sí misma.

—Estoy en problemas… —pasmada, cubrió sus labios con su mano.

El sonido de la puerta la llevó a la realidad, el joven se acercó con dos vasos humeantes y le extendió uno a la psíquica.

—Blizzard…—anunció casi a modo de susurro —,yo...

La mencionada dedujo lo que diría a continuación y soltó:

—No te disculpes, no fue por petición tuya que cometí aquella imprudencia — Hizo una pausa y sintió un leve rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas, al recordar que fue hecho por impulso —,de igual forma, mi situación no es grave, solo es cuestión de reposo.

El contrario bajó la mirada, la esper, que había dado por acabada la conversación, entrecerró sus ojos al dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana.

_«ciertamente, estar en un hospital es aburrido»_ pensó mientras se acomodaba entre las gruesas mantas con el objetivo de obtener algo de calidez

—¿Qué?... —cuestionó con intriga, mas sus próximas palabras quedaron atrapadas en su mente mientras observaba al rubio acostarse a su lado.

—Mis sensores indican que sientes frío, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —explicó mientras una cálida ráfaga emanaba de él.

* * *

¡UFF! Este cap me salió largo, ¡no vuelvo a actualizar hasta 2021!

#Okno, perdón por dejarlo hasta ahí pero no quería dejar muy extenso el capítulo xd no olviden dejar su voto y rw!

_**PREGUNTA SIN CONTEXTO:**_ ¿Les aburre estar en un hospital?


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

* * *

Las mejillas de Fubuki se tornaron de un rojo intenso.

Agradeció internamente que el rubio se hubiese cubierto por completo con la sábana, no quería que alguien la viera con la cara tan sonrojada,pero gracias a aquel joven y su singular idea, el frío que la atormentaba había desaparecido.

—Gracias, Demon Cyborg —susurró mientras acariciaba con lentitud sus rubios cabellos.

El sonido de unas pisadas interrumpió aquella acción, como si un grupo de personas de aglomeraran, pero era la cercanía de ese ruido lo que la alertaba. En cuestión de segundos, su sospecha se volvió real

—¡ ! —chilló una voz tras la puerta

La mencionada abrió los ojos como platos y en seguida se mostró a Lily y un pequeño número de subordinados entrar a la habitación de forma brusca.

—Ch..chi...¡Chicos! ¡Qué alegría verlos! —mintió, con la sábana cubriendo hasta las mejillas.

—¡Perdone la demora! —Se disculpó un hombre, poniendo en el suelo unas enormes bolsas que otro le facilitaba —,tuvimos que hacer algunas compras, su condición médica fue un misterio para nosotros hasta este día que nos avisaron que había despertado.

Ante aquella explicación, Lily asintió, antes de agregar, —Estamos preparados para todo, aquí están algunas mantas, ropa extra, aperitivos… —detalló mientras mostraba dichos objetos. Al fijar su mirada en la pequeña mesa su rostro se plasmó de curiosidad.

Fubuki sintió un sudor frío bajar por su rostro.

—¿La enfermera le trajo café? —Señaló el envase —, ¿Por qué hay dos?

La líder aclaró su garganta, sus habilidades de improvisación estaban a prueba.

—Ah, es que...me levanté con antojo de tomar café —inventó —,la enfermera fue muy amable de traerme dos servicios a pesar de estar...sola.

La chica de mechas azules dudó por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió —La atención aquí es de calidad, pero no se preocupe, no la dejaremos sola a partir de ahora —Ante aquel comentario, los hombres que se habían mantenido a raya de la conversación asintieron.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la esper.

—¡Así es! —exclamó un enérgico subordinado al tiempo que levantaba su puño —¡Somos todo oídos, usted solo díg-

—Por favor retírense —interrumpió, ante la mirada perpleja de sus subalternos, agregó —, acabo de despertar y necesito tranquilidad ¡ah! Y búsquenme pastillas para la migraña, el dolor de cabeza me está matando —Fingió sentir dolor en aquella zona.

—Pero aquí est—respondió un joven mientras sacaba una caja de pastillas.

—¡No,no,no! Esas nos me hacen nada, tienen que ser las que brinda el hospital, esas que pueden pedir en el primer piso, al fondo del pasillo…¡más largo y apartado que consigan!

Dicho esto, todos respondieron con un _"¡Entendido!"_ para luego desaparecer tras esa puerta, al cabo de unos segundos, cuando los pasos precipitados dejaron de escucharse por el pasillo,la psíquica fijó su mirada...en Lily, que permanecía sentada a su lado.

—Mientras ellos hacen su búsqueda yo la puedo ayudar en otra cosa —ofreció, chocando ambas palmas.

—¿Quiere otro sorbo de café? —preguntó la joven mientras sostenía el recipiente, pero en un acto de descuido parte del líquido manchó las mantas que cubrían a su superiora.

—¡Hmp! —chilló el cyborg

—¿Eh? —El rostro de Lily palideció de la sorpresa.

Fubuki fingió una fuerte tos para distraer a la chica, la cual le brindó un vaso de agua.

—Gracias, pero necesitaré más —comentó.

—Entendido —Se levantó de su asiento y al estar a unos pocos pasos de la pequeña despensa la mayor llamó su atención.

—¡Esa no! es muy fría, quiero agua a temperatura —exigió.

Y así, por fin Lily abandonó la habitación y la paz volvió a reinar en el lugar.

—Ya puedes salir —susurró, el joven descubrió su rostro y se sentó en la cama.

—¿No se supone que un cyborg no sienta dolor? —bromeó mientras se acurrucaba entre las sábanas.

—No lo sentimos, pero no nos gusta que nuestra ropa se manche de café — Señaló la mancha oscura que había en su chaqueta —,el personal del hospital no conoce la discreción —mostró una leve sonrisa, al tiempo que miraba la puerta de la habitación

—Y mis subordinados tampoco —amenazó —,vete rápido, no sé a dónde habrá ido Lily pero te aseguro que es de pies ligeros.

—Lo siento Blizzard...pensaba quedarme más tiempo—Miró con tristeza a la mencionada que se encontraba cubierta de pies a cabeza.

—¿Cuántas veces seguirás disculpándote? —Lo miró con una sonrisa que enseguida cubrió con las mantas, ocultando su creciente sonrojo —,fue agradable mientras duró, y por cierto…

Genos la miró, ansioso

—Fubuki, llámame Fubuki a partir de ahora.

—Suena mejor —comentó mientras se dirigía a la ventana —Espero verte de nuevo en acción, Fubuki —Dicho esto, saltó, desapareciendo del rango de visión de la mencionada, la cual, hizo uso de sus poderes para cerrar la ventana.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, el frío la volvía a molestar, sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en las mantas que habían comprado para ella, no obstante, no importaba la cantidad que tuviera encima, el calor que brindaba el joven cyborg era más agradable.

_«Estar con Demon Cyborg es agradable»_ Se dijo a sí misma, pensamiento que hizo que soltara una risa, recordando la pésima relación que tenían hace unos meses atrás.

Luego de ese incidente, y del escándalo que formó Tatsumaki días después, no hubo nada notorio en la estadía de la heroína en el hospital, por fortuna la recuperación no tuvo ningún inconveniente.

Esa mañana, el doctor le había informado que estaba próxima a darle de alta, Fubuki ahora se mostraba ansiosa ya que estaba harta de las comidas insípidas y de estar acostada todo el día.

Apoyándose en un hombre atlético la mujer trataba de caminar con naturalidad, ante la fija mirada de los demás subalternos.

—¿Todo bien? —cuestionó uno de ellos.

—S-sí, solo siento un pequeño dolor, nada que no pueda soportar —informó la líder mientras trataba de apoyar mayor peso en su pierna casi sana.

—Si gusta, —replicó uno del montón —,podemos ayudarla cuando quiera.

—No se preocupen, ya fue suficiente —hizo una seña al hombre para que la acercara a la cama —,ustedes vayan a descansar, mañana volveremos a patrullar —informó.

—¡¿Mañana!? Pero usted-

—Les aseguro que mañana podré caminar —expresó con seguridad—,por ahora, necesito que se retiren —repitió, esta vez con un tono severo.

Cuando la soledad volvió a reinar en la habitación, la líder se acomodó en la cama y fijó su vista a un punto inexistente antes de perderse en sus pensamientos, ahora no solo debía preocuparse por su grupo, sino también de sí misma.

_«Conque mañana volveré a la acción_ » pensó, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

* * *

_¡HELLOOO! Lamento la demora, tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero gracias a todos por apoyar esta historia :) me animan a seguir adelante, además, les aviso que nos estamos acercando al final ;w; _

_Sin más que decir, ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

* * *

—Un día de estos te atacaré pensando que eres un asesino —anunció, mirando por la ventana al joven que salía de ésta. —Visitar a alguien casi a medianoche no es prudente, mucho menos si es una heroína...— aseveró.

El silencio reinó en el lugar durante unos minutos, el cyborg se había embriagado por la belleza de los ojos esmeralda de la psíquica. Pero ésta reaccionó, apartando la mirada.

No obstante, antes de que la situación se tornara incómoda, Genos se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Cómo sigue tu recuperación? —Tomó asiento a un lado de la cama, mostrándose calmado a pesar de los crecientes nervios que amenazaban con apoderarse de su ser.

—Muy bien, pero —Se cruzó de brazos —,estoy segura que ya lo sabes, es muy conveniente que vengas a visitarme exactamente unas horas antes de que me den de alta —afirmó.

El rubio mostró una tímida sonrisa, su plan había sido desmantelado y, aunque esto significara que las cosas irían más rápido, el extraño cosquilleo no le dejaba en paz.

La heroína, al ver que había dejado sin palabras a su temerario visitante, relajó los brazos y en tono de calma, expresó:

—No te preocupes, no es algo que me moleste después de todo —Mientras ella buscaba las palabras para seguir la conversación, de manera inconsciente se abrazó a sí misma para soportar el frío que reinaba en la habitación.

Muy tarde se percató de ésto, el cyborg ya había tomado asiento al lado de ella y la había rodeado con sus brazos, en segundos la cálida ráfaga había apaciguado cualquier molestia debido a las bajas temperaturas.

Fubuki se mordió el labio inferior, apenada porque la oscuridad de la noche hacía ver la escena más íntima, su mente no daba con algo mejor que un tímido y casi inaudible:

—G-gracias… —Exhaló aire lentamente, con la esperanza de que los frenéticos latidos de su corazón disminuyeran su ritmo.

—Descuida —comunicó. Incapaz de mirarla fijamente como había hecho en su llegada, formó una fina línea con sus labios y miró un punto inexistente con el fin de contener la mezcla de agitación y felicidad eran los responsables de su creciente sonrojo.

—Dem-

—Llámame Genos —interrumpió, la esper dejó pasar unos segundos antes de retomar la palabra.

—Genos, yo, en estos días no he podido evitar recordar…los días en los que estuvimos _atrapados_ en aquella playa, la verdad es que en ese entonces no me interesaba en los más mínimo lo que te pasara —confesó, soltando una pequeña risa por su repentina sinceridad.

—Pero ahora es...distinto —apretó su puño para contener los crecientes nervios, el cyborg solo la escuchaba en inusual silencio —,dime, el día que te saqué de las profundidades del mar...¿Por qué...llorabas?

Como si una flecha atravesara su núcleo (una flecha muy MUY resistente) el joven abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa de aquella pregunta.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, el rubio sabía que no había manera de evadir la pregunta, mentir tampoco era una opción, la esper se daría cuenta y eso arruinaría la futura relación que éste deseaba con ella.

Exhaló, fijó su mirada en la chica que lo observaba con expectación y agregó:

—¿Deseas la versión extensa o la resumida en 20 palabras?

La contraria se rió levemente, y respondió:

—No me molestaría conocerla a detalle.

El regreso del Blizzard Group causó revuelo en la población, los numerosos periodistas que se acercaban a la sede con la esperanza de una entrevista fueron rechazados a petición de la líder.

Ésta, con cierta molestia, se encontraba encerrada en su oficina, revisando los numerosos artículos y suposiciones ridículas que la gente colgaba en la red.

No eran las advertencias, no solo del médico sino también de sus subordinados de guardar reposo que las que la habían detenido, el dolor aún permanecía y eso la imposibilitaba de caminar largas distancias.

Pasada una tarde entre montañas de papeles, la esper tuvo que retirarse horas antes de las que acostumbraba. Mientras el taxi que la llevaría a su destino se perdía en la distancia, los subalternos se encargarían de terminar la jornada.

—No fue un mal día —expresó Lily mientras acomodaba algunas cosas.

Su compañero, la miró con extrañeza y agregó:

—La estuvo de mal humor ¿cómo puedes decir que fue un buen día?

La chica negó con su dedo índice —Todavía no has sido testigo de lo que es capaz la cuando está furiosa, además, si fueses más observador te hubieses dado cuenta que a lo largo del día esbozó una leve sonrisa —culminó con picardía.

La heroína se dejó caer en su extensa cama con los brazos abiertos, eran altas horas de la noche y a través de la ventana se podía apreciar las pequeñas estrellas emitiendo su luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Con delicadeza posó sus dedos en sus labios, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al llegar a su mente el recuerdo del día anterior

_Flashback_

Con lágrimas en los ojos y con la sensación de una punzada en su pecho, Fubuki se acurrucó en los brazos del cyborg, ahora que sabía su doloroso pasado no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para aquel momento.

«_¿Si quiera, existirán palabras para estos casos?»_ Reflexionó, pero el ligero roce de los dedos de Genos limpiando sus lágrimas la sacó de sus pensamientos.

A pesar de eso ninguno se atrevía a interrumpir aquel silencio, la incomodidad por el contacto tan cercano había desaparecido casi por completo a pesar del corto tiempo.

—Fubuki..yo… —Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, los nervios estaban engullendo al rubio, mas este perseveró y una vez más se forzó a expresar —,q-quiero que me hables de ti.

La esper abrió los ojos ligeramente, ahora era ella la sorprendida, pero no le dio tiempo de decir algo cuando éste volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¡Q-quiero saber más de ti! —El rubor en las mejillas del chico era visible a pesar de la oscuridad —,n-no solo eso, quiero estar a tu lado,siempre.

La contraria no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento explotaría y su mente quedó en blanco por unos instantes.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué-

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

El contacto de los labios de Genos sobre los suyos bastaba para dar respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la impresionada joven, no obstante, terminó por corresponder aquel gesto y luego de un corto beso, se separaron.

Ambos bajaron la mirada, avergonzados pero con un sentimiento de felicidad adherido a su pecho, juntaron sus frentes y en un fugaz encuentro de miradas el rubio susurró:

—Te amo, Fubuki…

Luego de un segundo beso los primeros rayos del sol irradiaron a través de la ventana, era hora de la amarga despedida para aquellos enamorados.

La esper tragó grueso, al ver que el rubio por el cual se aceleraba su corazón estaba próximo a desaparecer por la ventana, estaba indecisa entre permanecer callada o pronunciar aquellas típicas frases que veía en los patéticos dramas

_«¡No te vayas, yo te amo!» _Recordó aquella en particular, ciertamente, era lo que sentía, pero considerándola muy ridícula optó por un simple:

—Que te vaya bien —Apartó la mirada y se cubrió con las mantas, solo el sonido de la ventana abriéndose y la sensación de soledad le dieron a entender que todo había acabado.

.

.

.

Golpeó con furia una de las almohadas que tenía a su lado.

_«¡¿Cómo le pude decir eso!?» _Se reprendió, fue la noche más especial y por su culpa tuvo un desenlace mediocre.

Moviéndose de un lado a otro, la psíquica pasaría una turbulenta noche con el cargo de consciencia afligiendo su ser.

* * *

_**¡Y aquí otro cap!**_

_**¡Por fiinn se dio el besooo! cuando lo escribía estaba como: KYAAAA!~ no sabía el momento exacto para agregarlo x'd**_

_**Gracias a todos ustedes por apoyar el fic :3 no olviden votar y comentar o de lo contrario dejaré la historia inconclusa :3….neh,mentira ...o tal vez si (?**_

_**¡Bye bye!**_


	13. Capítulo especial

_(N/A = ¡Febrero me vuelve romántica! Me encanta San Valentín y no puedo dejar pasar esta fecha sin mínimo brindar un especial bien acaramelado como el que leerán a continuación w_

_Aviso que este no tiene relación con la cronología de la historia, como dice el título es un capítulo "especial" perdido en el espacio-tiempo que quise brindárselos a ustedes. Sin más, ¡Disfruten su lectura!_

* * *

El cielo se mostraba de un azul suave, los pájaros volaban mientras entonaban su alegre canto y se posaban en las ramas de los arbustos que se hallaban cerca de aquella casa de madera.

Espaciosa y simple, con los muebles necesarios para una estadía cómoda, allí reinaba el relajante sonido de la naturaleza, todas las ventanas estaban abiertas dejando pasar una suave brisa en contadas ocasiones.

Sin embargo, la cocina era lugar de un desastre sin precedentes.

Harina esparcida en el suelo y paredes, huevos rotos hasta en el techo , platos y demás utensilios desorganizados en la extensa mesa donde una chica de ojos esmeralda leía un libro de cocina esperanzada de llevar aquella información a su cabeza.

**_Dificultad: Media _**

Aquellas palabras se acoplaron en su mente, se supone que un pastel debería ser algo fácil, no un conflicto entre el humano y la harina

Preocupada por el tiempo que disponía más que por el desastre que estaba a su alrededor la psíquica contó hasta diez con la esperanza de invocar la calma y reorganizar todo en su mente.

—Bien, vamos otra vez —susurró mientras se sacudía la harina del delantal.

—Que raro, no decía nada de esto en la receta —reflexionó mientras presenciaba un humo negro proveniente del horno. Con cuidado, retiró lo que debía ser un bonito pastel de no ser porque estaba carbonizado a punto de convertirse en cenizas.

Lo observó durante unos segundos, para luego decir:

—Bien, ¡paso uno, listo! —chocó sus palmas con una sonrisa de júbilo, dirigió su mirada hacia el envoltorio de chocolate que había comprado días atrás, repasando los pasos para su preparación, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de asomarse por la ventana para apreciar la naturaleza que le rodeaba.

El sol había aumentado su intensidad, sus memorias se centraron en aquel rubio con el cual había planeado encontrarse en aquella cabaña, la mirada de incredulidad que le había dirigido al explicar su idea le causó gracia.

Ni siquiera ella creía que había ideado todo esto para pasar un día juntos.

Volvió a la realidad, limpió la mesa y puso en marcha la segunda fase de su _banquete._

Con paso tranquilo se acercó a la casa de campo, tomó aire y…

Tocó la puerta

En segundos, ésta se abrió y una alegre Fubuki lo envolvió con fuerzas en sus brazos.

Un crujido despertó su curiosidad y se separó unos pocos centímetros, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al distinguir el ramo de rosas que había entre los dos, algunas en mal estado por obvias razones. Pero eso no impidió que las recibiera con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, son hermosas … —dijo avergonzada, el chico la tomó de los hombros y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, ruborizándose más de lo que ya estaba.

Lo invitó a pasar y lo siguiente era sentarse en la mesa del comedor de no ser por el extraño olor que emanaba de la cocina.

—¿Carbonizaste a alguien en el horno? —cuestionó mientras se dirigía al lugar, pero al sentir el agarre de la esper se detuvo y giró su rostro hacia ella.

—¡N-no es n-nada! —chilló sin soltarlo del brazo —,solo siéntate y relájate, ¡yo me encargaré de cocinar hoy para ti!

El cyborg mostró una ligera sonrisa ante tal detalle, se acercó y posó ambas manos en las mejillas de la contraria y elevó su rostro para encontrarse con sus bellos ojos color esmeralda.

—Gracias, pero me sentiría mal dejar que lo hagas todo, déjame ayudarte —Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y le brindó un cálido abrazo.

Hasta que el olor se intensificó.

Fubuki corrió a la cocina.

Genos la siguió con extintor en mano.

Ambos agradecieron que las ventanas estaban abiertas, era cuestión de tiempo para que el olor a quemado se esfumara.

—¿Qué se supone que cocinabas? —cuestiono el rubio mientras limpiaba la mesa y con el otro brazo una pared cercana.

—P-pernil de cordero —explicó, mostrándole el recetario

El rubio soltó una risa, al imaginar que aquella figura carbonizada fue una vez un jugoso trozo de carne. Acto que desencadenó que recibiera un golpe con el pesado libro.

—Intentemos una vez más —propuso al haber terminado la limpieza, la psíquica lo miró con tristeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—No tengo problema, pero solo había un pernil...

—Entonces consigamos otro —respondió con total calma, así, el joven salió y haciendo uso de su velocidad se dirigió a la granja más cercana.

Beneficios de estar en el campo.

—¿Así? —cuestionó luego de haber hecho el corte al trozo de cordero fresco, el rubio, que estaba a sus espaldas rodeándola por la cintura le afirmó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La chica soltó una risa nerviosa mientras el cyborg dirigía su mirada hacia un extremo de la mesa.

—También habrá que hacer algo con eso —expresó refiriéndose al calcinado pastel, soltó a su acompañante y se colocó el delantal.

La tarde pasó entre juegos y miradas coquetas en la cocina entre la joven pareja.

Llegó la noche y ambos reposaban juntos en las afueras de la casa observando las estrellas.

—Es impresionante, en la ciudad no se aprecia ni la mitad de las que veo ahora —alegó con asombro la psíquica, posando su mirada en cada lucero.

Genos aprovechó la distracción y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, las cuales no tardaron en volverse de rojo carmín.

A pesar de eso, Fubuki contraatacó depositando le un tierno beso en sus labios.

El joven apartó la mirada con un creciente sonrojo, mientras que una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba el rostro de la psíquica.

—Acércate, di "ah" —declaró la chica mientras le aproximaba con bocado del pastel que habían hecho.

—Deli..cioso… —detalló antes de ingerir —,todo sabe mejor cuando estoy contigo —confesó, para luego darle otro rápido beso y rodear con sus brazos a la chica que amaba.

Solo las estrellas eran testigos de aquel momento especial, en donde ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro sin ningún tipo de contrariedad.

Aquel fue el mejor día para aquellos enamorados.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer! 3**_


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

* * *

El sonido de las sirenas era ensordecedor

Los rescatistas estaban dispersados por todo el lugar en busca de sobrevivientes entre los escombros.

Cerca de unas enormes carpas en donde sería el alojamiento para las víctimas de aquel desastre ocasionado por un monstruo gigante se encontraba la esper, posando su vista en todos sus subordinados que, fatigados por estar medio día ayudando a evacuar a los heridos, respiraban con dificultad y unos estaban cerca de desplomarse

—Informe —De brazos cruzados y semblante neutro, como si todo a su alrededor fuese una ilusión. Así se desenvolvía la líder en medio del caos.

—La zona oeste está libre de amenazas, —notificó un grupo —,algunos permanecen allí para dar apoyo en caso de algo inesperado.

—La zona norte ha sido cubierta, en estos momentos los rescatistas están haciendo sus labores —Se atrevió a decir otro.

Luego de que cada subgrupo diera su mensaje, la esper ordenó que se retiraran.

Al principio se mostraron dudosos de acatar tal orden, no obstante la severa mirada de la psíquica les dio a entender que habría seria consecuencias sino obedecían.

—Solo recuerde que hace un mes salió del hospital —Un preocupado subalterno tomó la palabra —,no se sobre esfuerce por favor.

—Lo tendré en mente. Ahora … —Hizo un gesto para que se dispersaran.

Así lo hicieron. Era Fubuki sola contra la nube de polvo y edificios en ruinas.

Luego de varias horas levantando enormes piezas de concreto el sol reflejaba sus últimos rayos, dando por terminado aquel catastrófico día.

Un amargo suspiro salió de los labios de la mujer, apoyada contra una pared y no muy lejos de un grupo de damnificados, observó con lástima aquellas familias que ahora no tendrían un techo bajo su cabeza y que por culpa de un engendro de tamaño exuberante tendrían que construir todo de nuevo.

—Las cosas se han complicado demasiado… —Tomó la palabra un policía, que se recostó en la pared a unos centímetros de la heroína, con la mirada fija en el cielo oscuro.

Su mirada nuevamente se volvió indiferente, observó a su alrededor para luego mirar de reojo al hombre de mediana edad que fumaba a su lado.

—Los seres de mayor tamaño son un problema, por fortuna ya dejó de respirar hace varias horas —Soltó aquel comentario, no tenía anhelos de una conversación larga, pero si hablar le hacía olvidar el frío de la noche, entonces no tenía opción.

—Al menos ese era débil. Solo se valía de sus proporciones para hacer el caos, pero se ha escuchado de seres que son muy poderosos, y lo peor es que son numerosos —Informó con preocupación el oficial—,los héroes están ocupados encargándose de ellos, en especial los clase S.

Fubuki entrecerró sus ojos, mirando al suelo al tiempo que el rostro de Genos invadía su memoria.

Había pasado casi un mes y ni rastro de aquel cyborg.

—Fubuki…

¡Ah! ¡Incluso podía escuchar su voz llamándola!

—¿Fubuki?

_«Esto no puede ser coincidencia»_ Pensó la mujer

Alzó la mirada, el rubio estaba ahí. A unos pasos de ella.

Tocó su hombro con uno de sus dedos para asegurarse que en verdad era él y no un espejismo. Su estado no era el mejor, daba indicios que hace poco había estado en un batalla, pero al menos se conservaba entero.

Quedó estática unos minutos mientras asimilaba la situación.

_«¿Qué hacer?»_

_«¿Qué decir? »_

Eran las interrogantes que pasaba por la mente de ambos, nerviosos, ni siquiera podían mirarse a los ojos.

—Deberían buscar otro lugar si quieren hablar a solas —aconsejó el oficial que había entendido la situación.

_**..**_

Eran altas horas de la noche, lejos de la zona en ruinas donde todavía se hacían labores de rescate, ambos héroes caminaban por una calle solitaria fijando su vista en los luceros que adornaban el cielo oscuro.

—Veo que los clase S llevan mucho trabajo —manifestó la psíquica sin fijar la mirada.

—No somos los únicos, hiciste un buen trabajo ayudando a evacuar a los civiles —afirmó el rubio, miró a su derecha y divisó una máquina expendedora no muy lejos de ellos. —¿Quieres algo de tomar? —ofreció

La esper asintió

Sentados en un banco, con las bebidas en sus manos, Fubuki estaba harta del ambiente incómodo que había entre ellos, por ende, había decidido no dejar pasar esa oportunidad y aclarar las cosas con el joven. No lo pensó más y simplemente dijo:

—Genos, lo… —tomó aire —...¿Lo _nuestro_ va en serio?

El mencionado la miró a los ojos, quedó en silencio por unos momentos y se cruzó de brazos mientras meditaba en una respuesta convincente.

—¿Genos? —Su paciencia se estaba agotando, la psíquica frunció levemente el ceño y la idea de levantarse de aquel banco y desaparecer le era atrayente en gran medida —Si no vas a decir n-

Un suave beso la interrumpió, otra vez el cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo mas aquel acercamiento duró unos pocos segundos.

—Creo que las acciones pesan más que las palabras —afirmó el chico, un tono carmín se mostraba alrededor de sus mejillas —...espero que pienses lo mismo, porque no soy muy bueno expresando con palabras...al menos, no este tipo de cosas —dijo en un susurro mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la chica.

La de ojos esmeralda no sabía si devolverle el beso o golpearlo. Por su culpa su corazón estaba al borde de colapsar al igual que su cordura.

—Fubuki —La llamó —... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

No sabía que le sorprendía más, si la propuesta o aquella rosa roja que le estaba ofreciendo y que no se había percatado que cargaba consigo.

—_¡Los detalles ablandan el corazón! _

Sabio consejo que le habían brindado al joven, y que, a juzgar por la mirada de la esper, era verdad.

Las mejillas de Fubuki se tornaron rojas y un desastre de hormonas se desató en su interior, pero aquello no le impidió tomar la rosa y asentir a la vez que mostraba una tímida sonrisa.

_« ¿Y ahora qué? »_

Sus labores no tenían relación alguna con temas amorosos, por lo cual nunca mostró ni el más mínimo interés, aunque el calvito logró flechar su corazón éste se volvió pedazos antes de que si quiera empezara a investigar las actividades que comúnmente hacen las parejas.

Pero ahora tenía a un rubio, el cual extendió su mano y con suavidad acarició su mejilla con el pulgar.

—¿Que piensas de tener nuestra primera cita mañana?

_«¡¿Qué!? ¡Se le quemó un circuito!» _La esper lo miró, atónita._ «¿Es normal llevar ese tipo de cosas con tal rapidez? ¿Es siquiera posible?» _

_«Espera...¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? Solo dile…»_

—¿D-dónde iremos?

—Es una sorpresa.

_**..**_

Había llegado el día, desde la mañana la esper no dejaba de cuestionarse el qué ponerse o cómo arreglar su cabello y maquillaje, sin contar que era ajena al lugar donde iría con su nueva _pareja._

No podía creer que ahora era novia de aquel rubio que años atrás no podía ó un enorme espejo frente a ella mientras sacaba varios vestidos de su guardarropa.

Uno tras otro, ninguno la complacía, no se percató cuando una montaña de ropa se había formado sobre su cama.

—Debí comprar ropa nueva —Se dijo mientras masajeaba su sien.

_(Varias horas después)_

Era poco más de mediodía, la esper llegaba diez minutos de retraso ya que no contaba con que sus subordinaros fueran tan insistentes en impedir que fuera sola a un _"paseo"_

Llegó hasta la pequeña plaza donde se encontraría con el rubio, ocultándose tras un sombrero y gafas de sol, impedía ser reconocida por los civiles, libre de dar autógrafos o tomarse fotos.

Sabía que las citas entre las personas "normales" muchas veces salían mal, ¿Una cita entre héroes tendría la misma suerte?

Fubuki no buscaba ser pesimista, pero era evidente que muchas cosas podrían salir mal.

* * *

_¡Al fiinn actualizeee! - gracias a todos los que apoyan esta historia y lamento la demora, espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos en la próxima actualización_

_¡Hasta luego y no salgan de casa!_


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo extenso**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Lamento si esto se hace sentir incómoda —hablo el chico mientras caminaban por una estrecha calle, hacía media hora que se habían encontrado e iban de camino hacia el misterioso (al menos para la psíquica) destino a su vez que evitaban la muchedumbre.

—No te preocupes —respondió mientras bajaba sus lentes de sol y las guardaba en un pequeño bolso, la mujer había optado por llevar un vestido que llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos, de color blanco con detalles en lila, haciendo juego con unos tacones de color claro al igual que su sombrero.

Observaba las diferentes casas mientras caminaban por aquella zona residencial, le sorprendía ver que había unas más pequeñas que su habitación, se preguntaba cómo harían esas personas para respirar en un lugar tan apretujado como esa residencia.

—Genos…

—¿Hm?

—¿Hace cuánto que vives solo? —Sí, Fubuki se había tomado en serio su relación, lo cual para ella significaba; _"Averiguar cada pequeño detalle de tu pareja"_

A éste le sorprendió lo repentino de la pregunta, pero sabía que la esper no lo dejaría descansar hasta que le respondiera— Desde hace 4 meses y medio —indicó.

—¿Y es pequeño el lugar? ¿Te sientes como una sardina metálica en una pecera pequeña?

Ok, el amor hace que uno pierda la cabeza, pero sencillamente esto ya es desmesurado…

—...¿Quieres que te compre una bebida?

_**..**_

Luego de caminar varios minutos, entraron a un extenso parque, la psíquica miró a su acompañante, éste hizo una seña con su dedo para que lo siguiera en silencio.

Llegaron a un imponente árbol, su copa era alta y muy extensa, parecía sacado de un mundo de fantasía, bajo su sombra,había una mesa circular de madera y dos sillas hechas del mismo material.

La chica estaba sorprendida, por el árbol y por aquel detalle que Genos se había tomado la molestia de hacer, a pesar de que en el fondo se sintiera algo incómoda, no era del tipo que prefería los lugares abiertos y con vegetación. Mas bien prefería todo lo contrario.

¿Un ascensor, tal vez?

—No debes sentirse a gusto con esto —manifestó el rubio mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella, la esper lo miró sorprendida, como si él se hubiera metido en su mente. —,sabía que te gustan los sitios cerrados, pero decidí hacer esto para sacarte de tu zona de confort, así es más probable que esta cita sea inolvidable —Tomó la mano de Blizzard, haciendo que un sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

Desde ese punto de vista la idea no era tan mala.

Con lentitud, la conversación fue fluyendo entre ellos, ahora que eran una pareja debían comenzar a conocerse y lo más difícil para ellos, era, precisamente eso, abrirse el uno con el otro. Pero ambos estaban decididos a tomar ese riesgo.

Fue así como transcurrió parte de la tarde, todavía faltaban varias horas para el atardecer, pero el cyborg convenció a la chica de salir de allí hacia el próximo destino.

_«Que lugar tan extraño»_ pensó la esper, Genos la miró de reojo, le causaba gracia el semblante de asombro de la heroína ante un lugar tan corriente como ese.

Luego de comprar lo boletos, ambos se adentraron a un pasillo con poca luz.

Por unos instantes, solo percibían el sonido de sus pasos, pero unos metros más adelante se encontraron con enormes ventanales donde se podían observar diferentes animales marinos.

Fubuki no lograba detallar las rayas y colores de todos los peces, sabía qué era un acuario, pero nunca tuvo interés (ni tiempo) de visitar alguno, para ella todo lo que veía era maravilloso.

Y Genos, él aprovechaba que era cyborg para analizar y guardar en su base de datos toda la información que obtuviera sobre aquellos peces.

Unos murmullos los hicieron volver a la realidad, no estaban solos, pequeños grupos de personas se hallaban distribuidos por el lugar, entre ellos, familias, pero mayormente...parejas.

Muchos enamorados se encontraban disfrutando de ver los hermosos animales, incluyendo a los héroes, en su mayoría se trataban de estudiantes de secundaria de acuerdo a sus apariencias, pero eso no impedía que voltearan, algunos con más discreción que otros.

¿Estarían sospechando de su relación? Muy probable. Eso no impidió que la esper usara su telequinesis para arrebatar el móvil de uno que suponía, trataba de tomar una foto.

—Imagino que tendrás mucho dinero para comprar un reemplazo —advirtió

—Y él no es el único con buenos ingresos —complementó el rubio mientras sostenía el teléfono de otro y amenazaba con expulsar una ráfaga de llamas hasta derretir el valioso objeto.

Ambos jóvenes terminaron por disculparse, libres que cualquier fotografía furtiva caminaron hasta los pasillos menos transitados.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —susurró el chico.

La heroína sonrió —Sí, nunca antes había estado bajo un árbol o...en un acuario —Miró por un momento la vidriera, esta vez no se concentraba en los peces, sino en el reflejo de ambos, tener al cyborg cerca de ella, la hacía sentir tranquila —y todo se debe a ti, gr-gracias… —murmuró lo último, al no estar acostumbrada a decir ese tipo de cosas.

Se había mentalizado que esos comentarios demostraban debilidad hacia la otra persona, sin embargo, nadie le advirtió la satisfacción que sentía al pronunciar aquello. Tal vez, era un riesgo que estaría dispuesta a correr.

Genos sonrió pero...ahora él también se estaba sonrojando y no llegaba a su mente algún comentario para cambiar el afectuoso ambiente

Aunque, tal vez no necesitaban hacerlo.

Pasaron horas apreciando y comentando sobre algún pez o animal que llamara su atención, para completar el recorrido entraron a la tienda de recuerdos y Fubuki sin dudarlo escogió un pequeño llavero con forma de delfín.

Una vez fuera del acuario admiraron los últimos rayos de sol

—Me divertí mucho este día —habló la esper, mirando al rubio —,pienso que deberíamos irnos por caminos sepa-

—¿Crees que esto ha terminado? —La interrumpió, dejando sin palabra a su pareja por unos segundos

_«¿Hay más? ¿Acaso esta cita se volvió un recorrido turístico?»_ Pensó, miró su vestido, estaba impecable al igual que sus zapatos, así que retirarse con la excusa de que debía remover alguna mancha o descansar sus pies estaba descartada.

¿Qué iría a hacer en su oficina? El Blizzard Group no se derrumbaría por ausentarse un día. La verdad es que Fubuki se estaba divirtiendo y no quería volver a su insípida rutina, quería seguir al lado de Genos.

—Guíame —expresó con una cordial sonrisa que sorprendió al mismo Demon Cyborg (Y le alegró saber que tenía _talento_ para la primera cita)

_**..**_

Ese lugar lo conocía muy bien; el centro comercial.

La heroína había pasado horas y horas caminando por varias de las tiendas comprando sus elegantes vestidos y accesorios, no obstante, el rubio la guió a una zona desconocida para la chica.

Le sorprendió la cantidad de personas, mejor escrito, la alarmó, detuvo al cyborg y lo miró con aquellos ojos que le decían _"¡¿__Un virus te afectó __el cerebro__!?_

—Es normal que haya tanta gente, es un cine —explicó con naturalidad

—P-pero...¿y si nos ven? ¿Si alguien se atreve a preguntar?

Genos meditó en aquellas palabras, ciertamente, no querían dar a conocer su relación, los reporteros pueden ser muy molestos y ambos se querían ahorrar malos ratos, por primera vez en todo el día, el chico pensó en dar media vuelta.

No tuvo tiempo de hablar, sus sensores le indicaron que una amenaza de hallaba cerca, en segundos, unos gritos alarmaron a todos los presentes.

—¡Escóndete! —exclamó mientras veía a los civiles huyendo de una de las salas del cine, lugar en donde apareció un repugnante ser

—¡No sigo tus órdenes!—respondió la esper lista para el ataque.

Aquel monstruo tenía el cuerpo de una araña, pero la cabeza era de un humano, miró con desprecio y una sonrisa burlona al dúo que no había escapado tras su aparición.

—Se arrepentirán de no haberse largado de aquí —Aprovechó que la oscuridad lo cubría en gran parte y con sus patas traseras formaba una especie de telaraña que usaría para atacarlos.

La acción no pasó desapercibida por los agudos sensores del cyborg que se había puesto en posición para terminar con él de una potente patada, acción que no pudo llevar a cabo.

Confundido, el rubio miraba a aquel maligno impactando con el suelo una y otra vez, para luego ser expulsado por el techo, formando un enorme agujero, miro de reojo a la psíquica, ésta hizo una seña de que no era la autora de tal acto.

—Cada día los monstruos son más asquerosos e inoportunos, ¿ni siquiera podemos ver una película en paz?

Aquella voz, para desgracia de ambos, era familiar.

—¡Genos, tiempo sin verte, hombre! —saludó Saitama mientras se acercaba al mencionado.

El tiempo se congeló... ¿Huir? Muy conveniente, esa sería la mejor de las opciones, de no ser porque aquellos ojos verdes se posaron en la Líder del Blizzard Group

—¡¿FUBUKI!? —Chilló Tatsumaki, más alto que de costumbre por la sorpresa —¡¿Qué haces en un cine!? ¿¡Sabes que pudiste salir lastimada de no ser por mi intervención!?

La mencionada sintió que sus pies se enterraron en el suelo, no sabía qué responder a su hermana.

—¿Eh? ¿Fubuki? —Saitama aún no se creía que la aludida estuviese presente —...te queda bien el blanco —opinó con pose reflexiva ante la feroz mirada de Tatsumaki que nunca notó, luego volteó su rostro hacia Genos, y luego otra vez hacia la esper menor.

Repitió este proceso mientras de forma gradual sus ojos se abrían más.

—¿Qué...hacen ustedes dos aquí?

—¡Hasta que te das cuenta cabeza de bombillo! —exclamó la heroína de rango S

¿Hablar o no? ¿Dar por terminada la entretenida salida? No, es irracional posponer lo inevitable.

Con todo el valor que pudo compilar en esos escasos minutos, Fubuki caminó con decisión y sujetó con ambas manos el brazo de Genos, el cual quedó asombrado teniendo en cuenta que la pequeña pero molesta psíquica estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia.

No conforme con eso, lo arrastró hasta la salida del lugar.

Tatsumaki quedó boquiabierta, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Saitama la había sujetado con delicadeza y le decía comentarios estúpidos para distraerla y evitar que usara sus terroríficos poderes.

Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a la nueva pareja hasta que los perdieron de vista.

**_.._**

¿Qué hacer cuando un monstruo irrumpe tu cita en el cine? Fácil. Ir a otro.

—¿Cómo se supone que vea la película así? —Se quejó desde su asiento.

—Cuando comience, las luces se apagaran y podrás ver mejor —explicó, miró los comerciales durante un rato, pensando en qué decir.

—Me sorprende que estemos aquí, estaba segura que mi hermana nos enterraría vivos —Se cruzó de brazos y mostró una sonrisa nerviosa—,todavía siento mis manos temblorosas, nunca había hecho algo así —confesó, dando espacio a un silencio que permaneció durante unos segundos.

—Fubuki...tu… —Miró hacia un lado, tragó grueso antes de revelar su inquietud—,qué...¿Qué sentiste cuando… —No, imposible, por primera vez en su vida las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

—¿Cuándo vi a Saitama? —Se adelantó, el rubio asintió, miraba con expectación los iris esmeralda de la chica, la cual tomó sus manos para tranquilizarlo—,eso ya está en el pasado, lo importante es que tú estés conmigo, aquí y ahora —Un rápido beso en la mejilla y... ¡Bum! Un cyborg embobado al tiempo que comenzaba la película.

Luego de aquello, la pareja se encontraba caminando por las solitarias calles, apreciando el paisaje nocturno y evocando aquella montaña rusa de emociones que había otorgado el día.

—¿Esta vez si puedo regresar a casa? —Observó al cyborg, el cual había alzado sus palmas

—Me quedé sin trucos —señaló, ambos rieron y así, dieron por terminada su primera cita.

**..**

_~Meses después~_

Todos los integrantes del Blizzard Group escupieron su café esa mañana.

Lejos de allí, Tatsumaki había aventado la revista por la ventana.

Todos los programas de chismes tenían un tema en común; la inesperada relación entre la psíquica y el cyborg los había tomado a todos por sorpresa.

—Increíble la cantidad de estupideces que pueden haber en estas hojas —expuso Fubuki mientras tiraba una revista a la basura —,pero no me molesta estar en el centro de atención —Entrelazó su mano con la del rubio, el cual le dirigió una sonrisa.

—¿Lista para unas vacaciones en la playa? —Ante la pregunta, la esper asintió y volvió trizas su teléfono contra el pavimento.

Decididos a alejarse de todos, disfrutarían de unos relajantes días cerca del mar.

Solo ellos dos.

_**~Fin~**_

No es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro.

Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, pero...

HASTA AQUÍ LLEGÓ "IMPREVISTO"

Gracias a todos por haberme apoyado en este largo proyecto :) siento mucha satisfacción pero a la vez tristeza de ver mi obra completada, esta historia no habría sido la misma sin ustedes (°O°)/

Lastimosamente,es hora de decir adiós, espero que sigan apoyándome en mis otros proyectos uwu sin más, dejaré que Genos y Fubuki disfruten de la playa para siempre (? :) ¡Hasta una nueva historia!


End file.
